Changing Fates: Darkest Before Dawn
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a small action to change the world we live in, a man falling from the sky seemed to do the trick pretty well. Bruce Wayne is not one hundred percent convinced that Superman is the best option, Alexandra is one hundred percent convinced that Bruce is just being paranoid and Alfred just want Master Wayne to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

_**And so a new story was born!**_

 _ **Welcome old readers of mine, new readers too, welcome all of you to this small piece of my soul.**_

 _ **I did mention that I had started writing a new story, didn't I? Well here it is.**_

 ** _This one its based in the DCEU (DC extended universe) or as you ay know it the DC Cinematic Universe Starting a little time before the events of Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice._**

 ** _Happy readings!_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Three Months After Attacks on Metropolis.

Gotham City. Unknown Location.

It was not the first time she woke up in a strange place, but it was surely the first time she woke up in a strange place without having been partying the night before. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she was in a field, grass was all around her, she stood shakily taking off her high-heeled shoes for better balance. She looked around, there was an abandoned manor house in the distance, and maybe she could find something there. She walked slowly until she reached the manor, it looked really abandoned almost haunted, but it was better than nothing as the sky was stormy grey and she could smell rain in the distance.

She sat in a corner of the house as a small storm raged outside, a few hours had passed since she had woken up in the strange field, she was cold and hungry, her short dress did nothing for her and her shoes rested gingerly next to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she couldn't end up in this way, alone and terrified in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. She thought of her family, her annoying brother, her mother, her father, they were probably worried about her.

* * *

Bruce Wayne looked at the abandoned place, he didn't knew why he was standing there at three in the morning, the wind threatened to destroy his umbrella but he couldn't go home yet, not when something in the back of his mind was telling him that he had to be there, he decided to venture into the manor, he was cautious as he knew that the place often housed vandals and such, the door was slightly open, he pushed it in and took a tentative step inside, no sound, he walked into the destroyed parlor his footsteps seemingly louder than ever.

He took out his phone so he could use it as a flashlight, he lighted up the room and cursed when he say a body on the floor, he got quickly to its side, it was a woman, a young woman, a pair of expensive looking shoes were next to her, he pressed his fingers to her neck and found a pulse, feeling immensely relieved when he did so. He called Alfred, as the old butler would know what to do, he cradled the woman in his arms and took a look at her face, she was slightly tanned, as if she spent much time at the beach or a sunny place, Gotham was surely not the place for her, she had long dark hair and thick but defined eyebrows, she looked important and well taken care of.

* * *

When she regained consciousness again she was resting on a soft mattress, she pushed herself to a sitting position and studied her surroundings she was in a pristine room, still wearing her dress. The placed looked to be very organized, she had been bundled in blankets, the room had large glass walls that looked upon a lake. There was a man sitting on a chair next to bed he looked to be sleeping but something told her that if she moved or disrupted the somewhat peace lingering in the room he would wake. She ran a hand through her hair only to find a tangled mess, she sighed then looked up abruptly when she heard someone clearing its throat.

"You're awake" said a man holding a tray with food, she tilted her head in confusion "Master Wayne found you last night and decided to bring you in, mild hypothermia, but otherwise in a good state" the man explained, she looked to the man who was still sleeping on the chair, Master Wayne, she guessed, then she turned slowly to observe the man holding the tray. The wheels in her mind spinning as she processed the information her eyes widened and she started hyperventilating when she realized what had just happened and where most likely she was.

* * *

Alfred saw as the young woman started to have a panic attack, he placed the tray on a table and quickly moved to help her; her cries waked Bruce and the man moved quickly to the woman's side. Alfred felt sorry for the girl, she looked so weak and sacred, she was trembling as Bruce held her tightly so she wouldn't trash around and hurt herself accidentally. Eventually she exhausted herself and fell asleep again; Alfred helped Bruce settle the girl down again on the bed.

"It makes you wonder," said Bruce getting Alfred's attention. The old Butler nodded.

"One of us will have to stay with her until she wakes again, it would do no good to her if she has another episode and she's alone" said Alfred, Bruce nodded.

"Did you find who she is?" He asked; Alfred shook his head.

"No one has reported a missing young woman Master Wayne, whoever she is we will have to wait until she wakes to know" Bruce nodded and sat again on the chair grabbing a toast from the tray.

"Keep your eyes open for something useful" said Bruce, Alfred nodded.

* * *

The second time she regained consciousness it was mid-afternoon, she opened her eyes to a white ceiling she took a deep breath as the memories flooded in, she was rescued by most likely Bruce Wayne from the ruins where she had taken refuge, which only could mean that she had, as crazy as it sounded, traveled dimensions. She pushed herself to a sitting position as tears began to fall, her family, her friends, everything gone, she felt a hand placed on her back and looked up to find the man himself looking at her.

"Hey" he said as soft as he could "You are safe now" he said, and even though she knew that he said it with his most sincere words she knew that it was probably a lie, she was not safe, she was one dimension away from her own with nothing other than the clothes on her back. "What is your name?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Alexandra, Alex" she said in a faint voice, Bruce nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, she nodded, he got off the bed and pulled her with him carefully as if she could break "Come, Alfred cooked something, hopefully you'll like it" he said as he pulled her towards the dining room, she felt so small walking next to him her bare foot padded softly on the wooden floors.

A table for three had been set, Bruce pulled her seat for her, she sat and waited for him and Alfred to do so, she was presented with pasta. She ate it slowly with Bruce and Alfred observing her intently, they probably had questions for her.

Bruce watched as the young woman ate, she had impeccable table manners so the theory that she was some rich heiress was strong in his mind, he observed her movements carefully, her hands trembled slightly which meant that she was probably scared of them and he guessed that if he were a woman in her predicament he would be scared too.

When she finish eating Alfred presented with a few bags of clothing he had acquired for her, she looked at him thankfully as the Butler explained that she would find anything she needed in the bags, he then directed her to the bathroom and went back to join Bruce.

"She hasn't say a word" said Alfred as he took his seat; Bruce shook his head.

"She has, her name is Alexandra" said Bruce, a far off look on his face.

"Where will she go from here?" Asked Alfred, making the Wayne lord sight.

"I don't know, it seems like she popped out of nowhere"

"Girls like that don't fall from the sky Master Wayne"

"It seems like this one did"

* * *

Alexandra stood in the shower letting the warm water fall on her washing away her tears and the grime on her hair and skin. Alfred had been kind to get her some clothes and she was beyond grateful for the chance to take a warm shower. She untangled her wet hair slowly, as if she had all the time in the world, she was slowly coming to terms with what had happened. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels that Alfred had given her around her head, the other one she used to dry herself, inside the bag she found a two pair of black pants, a pair of black ballerina flats and three blouses, She picked a dark blue one that seemed to be made of silk and was sleeveless, she towel dried her hair to the best of her capacity, stuffed her used dress and underwear inside one of the bags and walked out of the bathroom to face her music.

Alfred and Bruce were still in the dining room conversing lowly, both shutting abruptly when they saw her, she shifted nervously until Bruce motioned for her to sit, she took her seat slowly, as if she was considering running away in that very moment, a very stupid idea as for she didn't knew where to run to.

Alfred observed the girl, she looked even younger with the clothes she had picked, more fragile, and her dark damp hair was extremely long, something that Alfred hadn't noticed before. He noticed how Bruce was also examining the girl, both he and Bruce knew that the girl was a wildcard, and they needed to thread carefully.

"Alexandra" said Bruce getting the girl's attention "Where are you from?" The girl looked unsure whether to answer.

"I don't really know," she said in a hushed murmur.

"Alexandra in order for us to help you we need to know, your family is probably worried" Bruce tried to pressed, it was not the thing to say as for the mention of her family made her eyes water.

"Alexandra" Alfred started slowly "We need to know where you are from, you need to tell us what happened to you"

"I'm not from here" she said, she looked at both Bruce and Alfred before continuing "You will probably say I'm crazy, but I am not from this dimension at all"

Alfred and Bruce exchanged glances, the girl's claim was strong, another dimension. Alfred pondered the possibility of that being true, a few months ago Metropolis had been almost destroyed by aliens. A girl from another dimension was surely ridiculous but with Gotham's proclivity for the strange and unwanted, Alfred's mind was open enough to believe that girl.

"I don't think you're crazy" Alfred said, the girl's face brightened "Although chances of you returning to your home are slim, from what we know"

"I figured" she said a certain sadness tinting her voice.

"But we will help you" said Bruce quickly "With whatever you need" she looked at Bruce and for the first time since they had met her, she smiled.

* * *

Bruce held a wine glass in his hand, the woman, Alexandra, she intrigued him, she was from another universe in which he Bruce Wayne, was nothing more than a comic book character, she told him about the reboots and the different versions of his character, she also told him that he didn't apply to the other versions of him as he had changed the direction of his universe the moment he had chosen not to stay and make a home out of Wayne Manor, he was a wildcard, she had said. Bruce had shown her to a room, it had been a guest room but Bruce told her that it was hers now, Alfred was to get her all documents that she needed, she was to be renamed, Alexandra Pennyworth, Alfred's daughter, a tragic backstory of her mother dying in Britain and the girl wanting to reunite with her father, that was going to keep her safe, at least for the time being.

Unbeknown to Alexandra, Bruce also had another theory concerning her, something he was not going to share with her just yet, she had too much on her plate already for him to put more on it, but he thought that the dimension change had not been the only thing that had happened to the young woman, there was something about her that felt different if anything a bit foreign. Bruce placed the wine glass on his nightstand and sighed he had a feeling that his life was to become way much more complicated than it was before.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra rolled her eyes at the woman standing next to her in the line, the woman kept babbling on how uncouth it was for a respectable lady to live with a man and not be married, Bruce shifted uncomfortably next to Alexandra he had made the mistake of offering help to Alexandra while she shopped, Gotham was after all not the safest place to be. Alexandra wanted to throttle the woman with one of the scarves that she was holding, she hadn't ask for the woman's advice and she was growing tired of the spiel. Alexandra was thankful when Bruce paid for the things she picked and helped her with the bags to his car.

He had taken to show Gotham to her, it was truly a beautiful city, and its Goth like appearance only made it more interesting for Alexandra. She also expressed her desire to do something, even if it was helping Bruce around the office in Wayne Enterprises. She had after all been a diplomat and a lawyer as well as the Prosecutor General, Bruce had been surprised by her achievements for she looked extremely young, she told him that it was probably a side effect of crossing dimensions and that she was thirty one, thank you very much, and not twenty three nor twenty five.

Their tour ended in the main building of Wayne Enterprises. She followed him as he showed her the building, he took time in explaining each department and how they worked, he also confessed having a bit of delayed work because of his nightly activities.

"I could do it" she said after a while, Bruce had just led her into his office, he closed the door behind him and observed as Alexandra moved around in his office, she was wearing a pastel dress with pink details and a nude pair of heels, she looked professional yet there was something inherently childish about her, something innocent that made Bruce want to hide her away from the world and the city he grew up in.

"Do what, Alexandra?" He asked, she turned from the enormous glass wall to look at him.

"Your job, whatever is that you do, that way you can concentrate on keeping Gotham safe and I'll be doing something productive with my time" she said, Bruce had to fight down the urge to smile at her, her excitement for doing something was contagious.

"They will say that you're too young" he said, she rolled her eyes as he approached him.

"I don't care, I used to almost rule a country I can handle an office life" she said, Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Why be so insistent with it?" He asked, she sighed.

"While I appreciate everything that you're doing for me I don't like charity, I want a job, my own money, not yours" she explained uncomfortable, Bruce couldn't help but to be surprised.

"And taking over as CEO of Gotham's most important business is your life goal now?" He asked; she rolled her eyes.

"No, but you can't expect me to be a secretary, I have standards that are very high Mr. Wayne, I've never settled for less" her voice gained a steely touch to it and Bruce could see how she handled herself, she was a leader, ambitious and cunning probably dangerous as well, at least in the job department, he could easily see her ruling a country.

"Just asking Miss Pennyworth, after all I can't let just anyone rule my company" he said with a smirk, she realized his intentions and smiled sweetly at him. She walked until she was standing right in front of him her eyes glinting mischievously, she straightened up looking taller than she really was, she lifted his chin with her index finger, Bruce figured that it would have been an indecent move if not for the look of determination in her eyes.

"I'll have you know Mr. Wayne that I'm not just anyone" she said, her voice soft like velvet, she let go of him abruptly and started walking toward the glass wall "Two masteries, a PhD and first hand experience in my work field, I've worked with people who underestimated me, who thought I was another pretty thing to look at, who thought they were sharks, what they didn't knew was that I was the most vicious of them all, I played them all luring them to a false sense of security and then I struck, politics are dirty Mr. Wayne and I'll have you know that I've never liked having others do my dirty work for me, I'm not above walking in the mud a bit, after all shoes are something I can replace" she was looking at him when she finished talking, the fire in her voice was evident and Bruce found that he liked that about her, that steel determination so unlike the broken girl he had seen at his house.

"You're hired Miss Pennyworth, you shall start tomorrow I will guide you through the mechanics of the job and will present you to heads of several departments, do bear in mind that rumors will arise regarding our situation as it is" he said, her expression didn't change, if anything her grin grew.

"Rumors are part of an everyday life Mister Wayne, I'd be surprised if there aren't any, besides I want to hear the creativity of your employees" she said, her eyes glinting.

* * *

Alfred watched as Alexandra organized her room, she had been in the house for almost two weeks now, Bruce had told him that she had taken the office like a fish to water rapidly accustoming herself with the line of work and putting up to day the delayed job that Bruce had laying around, the infamous prince of Gotham had been surprised by her work pace and how it didn't seem to bother her calm, but Alfred knew better, the girl was immersing herself in the job so she wouldn't have to think about her current situation, it was a coping method alright but rather unorthodox.

She unpacked the neon pink bean bag and positioned it in the middle of the spacious room in front of the TV, her desk was in the far corner of the room next to the glass wall that looked upon the lake, a Queen sized bed faced the glass wall directly, as the first thing she wanted to see when she woke up every morning was the mesmerizing view, her room was decorated in black and white with the occasional pink object or line here and there giving the room a professional but rather personal touch, a large bookshelf had been stationed in the other end of the room opposing the TV.

Alfred placed a tray with sandwiches and juice on her nightstand and cleared his throat to gain her attention, she looked up from her spot on the floor where she was unpacking the bean bag, her hair was braided and she was wearing a tank top and jean shorts making her look like child rather than the CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

"Thank you Alfred" she said with a smile, Alfred sat on the border of her bed and observed her.

"Master Wayne says you like your job" he said, she raised an eyebrow.

"He does? Well its a job, that I am currently enjoying and is way much better than my previous one" she said thoughtfully.

"How so?" Asked Alfred, she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well for starters the people I work with now are not complete dunderheads or politically corrupt or seeing how to sack me, so I'm way much more relaxed, I mean some of the departments heads are unhappy with the arrangements but I can deal with unhappiness, it is stupidity that I don't tolerate" she explained, Alfred laughed no doubt confusing the girl "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, don't take it the wrong way Miss Alexandra, is just the way you say things, is amusing" Alfred said quickly, she smiled at him.

"Glad to provide you with amusement then," she said; still smiling. Alfred nodded.

"Do eat Miss Alexandra, dinner will be served in two hours and you haven't eaten your lunch" he said as he stood, Alexandra stood from the floor and walked to her nightstand, she grabbed a sandwich and bit into it.

"Happy?" She asked; Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Very"

* * *

Alexandra was sitting next to Bruce on the couch, they were watching a movie, she had been living with him and Alfred for five months and a half now, she had gotten accustomed to her new routine and she was comfortable with it. Her presence in the house was bit more noticeable now, flowers appeared on different tables, or picture frames had been popping up along with decorative items that she found interesting. Bruce had gotten her a car, a black Camaro that she totally loved; now she was not dependent on him or Alfred to take her to her job. Alexandra had also visited Metropolis in a weekend, the Superman statue was bigger than she thought and she had given an interview to Lois Lane for the Daily Planet about her new position as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. In said interview she had toured the Daily Planet offices and had met Clark Kent himself.

When asked about her relationship to Mister Bruce Wayne she would always say that they knew each other from way back as she was the daughter of his butler Mr. Pennyworth. She spoke of a mother she had lost to sickness and of her reunion with her father and her achievements, about surprising her friend Bruce with her intellect to getting the job so that Bruce could focus in his other projects. Lois had been delighted with the interview and had invited Alexandra for drinks afterwards.

Alexandra's eyelids were dropping, it was Friday night and it had been a busy day, she glanced at Bruce who was immersed in the movie, she cuddled up in the blanket that she had and closed her eyes, she would rest her vision for a few minutes.

* * *

When the movie ended Bruce glanced at Alexandra who had fallen asleep, he smiled at her unconscious form before standing and stretching he turned off the TV and turned to look at Alexandra, she looked incredibly small cocooned in the thick blanket, Bruce sighed before scooping her in his arms, she cuddled up to him searching for warmth, he took her to her bedroom and deposited carefully on her bed she made a small sound of complaint when he put her down causing him to chuckle, he covered her with the blanket and walked out her room, he checked his watch, it was early, barely ten and it had been a few months since he had been with a woman, he ran a hand through his hair, he could go out and find something.

Bruce ran his eyes across the club in the bowery, he saw many women but none seemed to capture his attention like the brunette sleeping soundly back in his home, he twirled the drink in his hand sighing as he did so. She was weird, in a good way, always managing to surprise him with the little things she did. He had noticed the small things in his house, the flowers, and the new objects whether it was a new pillow or a new coffee mug; she really like those, there was always a new thing laying around. He smiled as he remembered the small plush bat that he had found next to his car keys; Bruce placed his drink down and walked out of the bar not bothering to look at the women twice.

"Master Wayne, you're back early," said Alfred from a chair in the living room, the Butler was reading a magazine.

"Gotham is extremely calm tonight," he said taking the chair opposite from Alfred, he noticed that the butler had a wine glass in front of him "Wine?" Asked Bruce, Alfred smiled at him.

"Miss Alexandra recommended it to me, she has an excellent wine taste, I thought you knew" said Alfred, Bruce shrugged.

"I've been seeing new bottles in the cellar but I thought you were replenishing or something" Bruce said, Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Alexandra brings a new bottle of wine every Wednesday, she's friends with the new cashier at the liquor store downtown, the girl told Alexandra of the new wines they get every Tuesday believe it or not Miss Alexandra knows quite a lot about wine, her father was an enthusiast and they bonded over that; her knowledge of tobacco is quite extensive too, even though she doesn't smoke herself" Alfred explained, Bruce nodded.

"She's quite the thing," said Bruce after a while, he watched as Alfred observed him interestingly.

"She is" Alfred agreed "Probably one of a kind, an educated woman who can hold a conversation and not only about her job, she knows her sports too and speaks several languages, is a breath of fresh air compared to the usual frivolous women you are used to" he said giving Bruce a look.

"Yet she is so young," said Bruce.

"In appearance perhaps Master Wayne, do remember that she is thirty two now" Bruce rolled his eyes.

* * *

Bruce couldn't sleep as his thoughts kept returning to Alexandra, when morning dawned he was ready to pull his hair off, he was a grown man and he was acting like a sixteen year old. He stood from his bed and took a quick bath, it was extremely early, since Alexandra took over his job he had taken to wake up past noon, he glanced at his clock, it was only eight, he sighed, pulling a shirt over his head he walked out of his room, he heard laughter from the kitchen and when he entered it a very domestic scene greeted him. Alexandra was making pancakes while Alfred sat in a barstool sipping a cup of tea.

"I thought you had taken Saturdays free," said Bruce as he seated in a barstool next to Alfred.

"I do take them free from the office, but I'm going grocery shopping today, Alfred's reviewing the list and afterwards I'm planning to find a decent hair salon so I can trim my hair" she said as she stacked pancakes on a plate.

"Grocery shopping?" He asked, she turned to look at him.

"Yes, contrary to what you and Alfred might think I do like to eat and I enjoy cooking occasionally and besides you're running dangerously low on maple syrup" she was grinning at him, Bruce only nodded "By the way, do you know any good gyms in town?" she asked after a while, Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Gyms?" He asked she nodded.

"Of course, you don't expect me to maintain myself like this eating as you and Alfred want me to eat, so yes a gym" she said a teasing tone in her voice.

"I have a gym here in the house equipped with all things that you should need" he said, her smile widened.

"I'm allowed to go into the bat cave?" She asked excitedly, Bruce nodded.

"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?" He said raising an eyebrow she shrugged. "You are allowed everywhere in this house Alexandra"

"Oh" she said softly, she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and smiled "Thank you Bruce"

"Its nothing really" he said with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra walked around the supermarket pushing her cart around, she had slowly filled it with things she thought that they might like, while she shopped Bruce's weird but oddly endearing attitude came to mind. He was like a hurricane, hard to decipher but Alexandra knew that underneath all the dark brooding looks and the bat of Gotham laid a heart of gold, she could see that with every action he did. Even though she hadn't realized it yet Alexandra was slowly falling for the prince of Gotham, it was a slow process, but eventually she was going to realize it.

The hair salon had been suggested by Alfred and Alexandra found that they did a very nice job with her hair, she had trimmed her ends only as she loved her length, the hairstylist had recommended products for her care and she bought them without second thought with her hair she spared no expenses.

That night also was the first time in almost six months that she had her run up with the infamous Bat of Gotham. She had stayed outside late, she had been distracted window shopping at the mall and her car had been parked a few blocks away, her cellphone had died a few hours ago and she was walking towards her car when she was ambushed by some thugs.

"What do we have here" said one of them reeking of alcohol and dirt, it took Alexandra all her might not to look scared in front of them "A pretty thing, isn't she" the other agreed.

"We will have such a good time tonight, wont be sweetheart?" Said another one grabbing a lock of her hair.

"Stand back" she said through gritted teeth, they laughed at her, one of them coming extremely close to her face.

"What are you gonna do princess" he said, Alexandra felt his horrid breath, the thug held her by her waist and tried to kiss her, immediately she delivered a kick to his crotch. The thug fell to the ground in pain, but another one grabbed her and slapped her across the face she could feel blood in her mouth.

"Make the whore suffer" managed to say the man from the floor, the man that had slapped her shook her forcefully ripping her blouse in the process, her eyes widened as she face what she thought would be her end as one of the thugs had unsheathed a knife, she closed her eyes praying, in the blink of an eye the hold on her had disappeared and she opened her eyes, the thugs that had been about to rape her were now on the floor unconscious and the bat was standing in front of her. In that moment she realize that she was trembling and allowed her tears to fall, the bat took of his cape and covered her with it seeing as her blouse had been ripped off.

"Drive home" was the only thing he said to her, his voice distortion by the suit, she nodded as she ran to her car, he stood vigil as she got in and sped through the night.

* * *

Bruce watched as Alexandra sped away in her car, he waited until he heard police sirens in the distance, he picked up the ripped blouse and walked away from the scene, the tumbler was parked nearby, he got in and drove home, the city could do without him for a night, right now he had someone to care for. When he got home he walked straight into the garage without bothering with the suit, he just took the cowl off, Alfred looked at Bruce as he waited impatiently.

"You're back early, where is the cape?" Asked Alfred joining Bruce in the garage.

"Alexandra has it, she should be back by now" he said through gritted teeth.

"And why pray tell does she has it?" Alfred was raising an eyebrow.

"She was about to be raped by some thugs, fortunately I was patrolling near" Bruce explained, Alfred tensed, five minutes later Alexandra drove into the porch, Bruce immediately walked to her car and opened the passenger door helping her out and pulling her into his arms as he did so. She crumbled as soon as she found herself in his arms, Bruce's tight hold on her was the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor, small sobs escaped her, he picked her up and walked into the house leaving Alfred to lock the car and put whatever she had bought out.

Bruce sat with her on the couch, she was holding on to him, he started rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her, his cape was still tightly wrapped around her, Alfred joined them a few minutes later.

"Its okay" Bruce murmured "You're home, you're safe" her sobbing had more or less stopped by now, Bruce softly cupped her face with one hand "Look at me" he said softly, her eyes found his and they were red and puffy, and her face had a nasty bruise, there was also dried blood on the side of her face, Bruce felt rage, in that moment he realized that he should've kill the thugs. "You're okay now," he repeated wiping away her tears with his thumb.

Bruce looked up to see Alfred holding a tray with two mugs, Bruce grabbed both mugs and handed one to Alexandra, she took a tentative sip not breaking eye contact with him. Bruce took a sip too realizing that Alfred had served them hot chocolate with the lightest hint of rum. They drank in silence, Alexandra comfortably sitting on Bruce's lap. They stayed there in silence until Alexandra fell asleep; Bruce then carried her to her room and deposited her in her bed carefully not to wake her up. He then joined Alfred in the living room.

"She will be okay," said Alfred, Bruce looked at him and sighed.

"I hope so"

"She is strong Master Wayne, this will be but a bump in the road, you know that the world is changing, her very existence here is proof of that" explained Alfred wisely; Bruce nodded.

"I just don't want her to become another Jason" Bruce said softly adopting a far off look on his face, Alfred's eyes softened for a moment.

"She won't, she's not outside catching criminals like you are this was just a casualty, we don't let her go out alone again, if you want to we can get her a bodyguard" said Alfred, Bruce looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"She wouldn't like that, a bodyguard, she likes her independence very much and she's not outside yet, I have a feeling that she will soon go out, maybe this will delay it a bit but eventually she will" he said, Alfred looked confused for a moment.

"Why would she do it?" Asked Alfred, Bruce shrugged.

"Women like that don't just appear to live a domestic life, there is something about her an untapped energy, you can't feel it?" Alfred looked contemplative at Bruce's words.

"Sometimes there is the smallest glimpse but it goes away as soon as its there, it makes one wonder" Bruce nodded.

"What would it take to break the block," said Bruce in a whisper, Alfred nodded looking gravely at Bruce.

* * *

Alexandra was running into the water, she laughed as a dolphin splashed her, her clothes were all wet but she didn't care she felt free, the dolphin swam around her, she laughed but it was interrupted when a red haired woman called her name.

"Alexandra come now" she called, Alexandra pouted, but it quickly turned into a smirk as she walked out of the water.

"One would think that you are my mother" she teased; the redhead rolled her eyes.

"And one would think that you are a child, so I guess we're even, now come the Queen wants to speak to you" she said, Alexandra looked at her confusedly.

" The queen? Why?" She asked, the redhead shrugged.

"Nothing bad I suppose, maybe she just wants to see how you are doing, she worries about you sometimes" the redhead explained, Alexandra pouted again.

"I am no child, honestly"

"But yet you are the youngest of us all, you surprised us when we found you, you knew nothing about you, you had lived as a mortal woman surrounded with men and your family, she has the right to be worried about your well being"

"I'll have you know that I was extremely well on my own and that my father was an excellent one" Alexandra said in defense of her family, the redhead smiled at her.

"I know, they raised you well and you have taken to fight well, you will be a great warrior someday"

"That I hope, and that Diana comes back soon, I miss her" Alexandra said wistfully, the redhead laughed.

"She is the man's world now, but she will come back one day, she likes you, you two have the same kind of fire"

They arrived to the queen's palace, the redhead left Alexandra in front of the big doors that led to the throne room, Alexandra pushed the door open and walked in, the queen was seated in her throne looking at Alexandra with a raised eyebrow, Alexandra remembered that she was completely drenched and had the decency to look ashamed.

"Alexandra" the queen said softly "I have ill news for you today" she said, Alexandra looked confused "While we have fostered you here and you have proven to be an Amazon in your own right the gods have decided that this is not where you belong at all" the queen had moved and was now standing in front of Alexandra the girl was strangely silent.

"Will I return home now?" She asked softly and filled with hope, the queen pursued her lips.

"I do not know the will of the gods, but you will not be here anymore child, I shall miss you" she said giving Alexandra a hug, Alexandra hugged the queen back.

"And I you"

"You wont child"

"Why?"

"You'll remember none of it"

A strange pain cursed through her body as she was forcefully thrown through space and time once again.

* * *

Alexandra woke up with a gasp, her head hurt but she couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about, she stood from her bed and walked into the bathroom, as soon as she caught a glimpse of herself on the mirror she remembered the events of the night before, she had a bruise across her face, she looked down to herself to find that she was only wearing her black bra and her jeans, she poked her head out of the bathroom to find that the thing she had pushed away had not been a blanket but the cape of Bruce's bat suit, her heeled booties had been placed gingerly next to her bed.

Her fingers touched the bruise softly and a wave of pain hit her, she sighed and walked back to her room to get her makeup bag, the bruise was going to be a real bitch to cover, while she was rummaging in her bag she didn't notice that Bruce had slipped into her room, she turned to find him staring at her, his cheeks were slightly pink and she remembered that she was only wearing her bra and her jeans.

"Well this is awkward," she said, Bruce eyes found hers and he looked ashamed, she smiled at him "Anything I can help you with?"

"I came to see how you were doing" he said keeping his glance stuck to her face, not that he wanted to see the bruise that reminded him that he had almost been a bit too late, but it was better than the alternative.

"I'm doing fine, last night I was a bit shaken I guess, but no one really expects to be ambushed by idiots" she said with a soft smile on her face, she placed the makeup bag she was holding on her bed and walked up to him.

* * *

Bruce was almost holding his breath as Alexandra stood in front of him, she was standing too close for his liking, she was short, he noticed as she got on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Thank you for saving me last night" she said taking a step back, Bruce scratched his neck awkwardly, since no one ever knew that he was the bat no one ever thanked him, not that he did much actual saving these days, but it felt nice, he smiled at her and grabbed her hand pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"It was my pleasure" he said as he kissed her knuckles, she blushed and Bruce thought that she looked lovely, bruise and all, he let go of her hand and straightened "Alfred is making lunch, it will probably be served in half an hour" he said after a while, she nodded and moved to grab the bag she had placed on her bed, she winked at him and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her, Bruce stood in the same spot for a few minutes before leaving.

Bruce made his way to the bat cave informing Alfred to call him once lunch was served. In the cave he found a newspaper with the headline, it mentioned the thugs and the interrogation had led them to confess that they were about to rape a girl when the infamous bat swept in. Bruce was pleased by the news and he knew that they were not going to last much alive in jail. He lingered in the cave for a while before joining Alfred and Alexandra for lunch.

The first thing he noticed when he sat was that Alexandra was wearing a ponytail, she rarely did so because she preferred to wear her hair down, the next thing he noticed was that the bruise was gone, or at least he couldn't see it anymore. He sat and they ate lunch in relative silence, after lunch Alfred excused himself to clean the dishes and Bruce sat with Alexandra on the couch.

"Did it heal?" He asked after a while, she giggled.

"I wish, but no, you are gazing upon the marvels of makeup" she said, he grabbed her face carefully and squinted his eyes; this caused more giggling from her.

"Why?" He asked letting go of her face, she sighed.

"I supposed that you and Alfred wouldn't want to see it, its pretty nasty" she said looking down, Bruce lifted her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"Alfred and I wouldn't care about how you look like Alexandra, you're beautiful with or without bruises" he said; she smiled.

"I know" she stopped and smiled "I mean thanks" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"And modest, are we now?" He asked teasingly, her smile widened.

"Mum always said that I was a bit of a narcissist, maybe she was right"

"Perhaps" Bruce said grabbing the remote, he turned the TV on and Alexandra cuddled up to him, he put his arm around her shoulders and they both sat there watching a movie.

* * *

Alfred observed as Bruce and Alexandra sat on the couch as if it was a common occurrence, his arm lazily thrown around her shoulder and she cuddled up to him. Alfred smile at the sight that the pair made, perhaps there was going to be a new generation of Wayne's after all. It was two hours later that Alexandra joined him in the kitchen, she smiled at him as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Where is Master Wayne?" He asked; she placed her glass down.

"Sleeping on the couch, he looks tired so I did my best not to wake him," she said, Alfred nodded.

"Have you enjoyed your stay in Gotham?" Asked Alfred, Alexandra smiled at him.

"It's been lovely so far, I try not to think much of the downs of life, my dad said that I was a pessimistic optimist, always bringing the light side of the situation and then twisting it beyond comprehension, mum called me a living contradiction as did one of my exes" she said suddenly frowning.

"Did you left someone important back in your universe?" Asked Alfred suddenly interested in her love life.

"Apart from mom and dad? No, I mean sure I dated occasionally but never anything serious enough, I used to think that I was going to end up living alone at forty five, sipping on wine and having a boring life probably doting on my friend's children" she said adopting a pensive expression, Alfred did not miss the past tense of her words.

"What changed then?" He asked, she blushed and sneaked a glance in Bruce's direction.

"I think everything did"


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce woke up several hours later, he looked to his side to find an empty space, he frowned, he stood and immediately went to find Alfred, he found the butler and Alexandra both in the cave replaying some news that he had been tracking, Alexandra's face was filled with interest as she read the news.

"Found anything?" He asked startling them both, Alexandra turned to him, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Don't do that Bruce, its mean," she said, he could see that she was holding back a smile.

"I apologize" he said, she smiled her face brightening up.

"Apologies accepted good sir" she said using a heavy British accent, Bruce chuckled.

"So what did you find?" He asked, she turned to the screen.

"Someone is contacting the lines again, although we can't figure out quite who" she said eyes fixed on the screen, "Good news is that we found a guy the bat can interrogate the who's and what's"

"Who?"

"Antonio Vinciguerra, Italian, known for smuggling and his family were neo-Nazi supporters tomorrow he's to be in the docks at eleven twenty four for a transaction, maybe he's our man" she said, Bruce exchanged looks with Alfred.

"So tomorrow" he said, she nodded.

"Gotham's bat can enjoy a free Sunday" she teased.

"Question is, does Gotham's newest inhabitant wants to enjoy it with said bat" he said a smile playing on his lips.

"She could be persuaded to do so," Alexandra answered. Bruce smirked.

"Then please do be ready at eight" he said, Alfred raised an eyebrow but said nothing; Alexandra nodded and walked out of the cave with a grin on her face.

Alexandra examined the two dresses that were on her bed, they were both fitted and black, she ended up picking the one that had pearls sewn on it, she locked the door of her room and started taking off her clothes, she made it to the bathroom in her underwear and proceeded to remove her makeup slowly not wanting to hurt herself in the process, the makeup wipe fell from her hand as she saw her face unblemished, there was no sign of bruising, she touched her face in the place that the bruise should have been, it didn't hurt anymore.

She got into the shower without minding it much, she got dressed at her own pace and decided to go for simple makeup although she eyed her red lipstick before slapping it on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, her hair fell in soft waves down her bare back as the dress was backless with the low cut accentuated by small pearls, the front of the dress was modest compared to its back, it covered her completely and the neckline was decorated with the same pearls forming an oversized necklace attached to the dress, the sleeves of the dress reached her forearms and length wise it reached her mid tight. She paired it with her favorite pair of heels, the Louboutin's that had somehow traveled with her.

She decided against grabbing a purse and smiled at her reflection on the mirror one more time before checking the clock 8:05 it showed, her smile turned into a smirk and she walked out of her room. Bruce was waiting for her in the living room, he raised his eyebrows when he saw her; she grinned at him.

"Sorry for my lateness" she said, Bruce chuckled and checked his watch.

"I believe those six minutes were extremely worth it" he said offering his arm to her, she took it and he led them outside to his car.

"Where are you taking me tonight Mister Wayne?" She asked, a teasing tone in her voice, Bruce cleared his throat before answering.

"I believe that information is classified Miss Noir" he opened the door for her; she gave him a look before getting in the car.

"Such a gentleman Mister Wayne, I'm impressed" he smirked at her.

"I do try sometimes Miss Noir" she smiled at him; he closed her door and moved to get in.

They traveled in silence, Bruce drove easily into Gotham, a slow dramatic song was playing on the radio, and Alexandra took that time to observe Bruce, his hair had been styled back giving him a more mature look, she noticed that he had trimmed his beard leaving a light stubble in its place, if anything it made him look deviously handsome, just what she liked in a man. Her train of thought stopped there, she found Bruce a tolerable and interesting man, she loved when they bantered and had taken liking to their occasional flirting, but she was not sure that Bruce really liked her at all, after all Gotham's prince had a reputation of a ladies man and she could not blame those women who had fallen for his charms.

The man was charming when he needed to be, she was sure of that, she had seen Bruce Wayne's spectrum and it was mesmerizing, he was hard headed and passionate, but sweet when he needed to be, she had no doubt that the man beside her could be the coldest winter or the warmest summer, he could be Bruce Wayne Prince of Gotham owner of Wayne Enterprises and he could be just Bruce who watched bad movies with her whenever he was not being the bat. But for all he was she could not see Bruce falling for her, she was too childish too different she also looked too young for him. Bruce Wayne was 41, she looked 27 and it was pushing it, it didn't matter that she had celebrated her 32 birthday a few months ago, Bruce was not likely going to go for her when he could have any other woman, she sighed and that caught Bruce's attention.

"Something's wrong?" He asked, she shook her head and smiled.

"Some thoughts" she answered vaguely.

Bruce frowned, her voice had sounded cold and distant, he eyed carefully, she seemed to be in deep thought about something and it was clearly bothering her, her face was frowning if ever so lightly and her lips were pouted, in that moment Bruce would've given his entire fortune to be able to read her mind. Bruce tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He arrived to the restaurant he had booked them a table in, as usual it was full, the place itself was a haunting one, he remembered going with his parents a long time ago.

He helped Alexandra, who was still strangely silent, out of the car. They both walked up to the maître d', Bruce greeted him and the man smiled at them both, his eyes lingering a bit to long on Alexandra, Bruce placed his hand in the small of her back and they both followed the maître d'. They were seated in a booth in a restricted area of the restaurant, Bruce hadn't told Alexandra but he might have rented the VIP area of the restaurant for the night, he didn't want to be bothered that night. Once they were seated a waiter went to their table with a bottle of wine, he showed the bottle to Bruce, but Bruce directed him to Alexandra informing the waiter that the lady was to be picking their wine for the evening.

Bruce observed Alexandra as she asked for a very particular bottle of Australian wine, the waiter nodded at her and went to retrieve the bottle, she smiled brightly it seemed that she had been looking for that particular wine for a while now.

"Will it be good?" He asked, she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"The wine, seems important to you" he explained; she nodded.

"It was a favorite of my mum we enjoyed very much, she tried it for the first time once we went to a party on a yacht, it belonged to my dad's friend, another of his friend, from Norway I think had bought the wine for the adults to try, if I do recall correctly I was fourteen at the time, so my mum loved the thing but forgot to ask the name of the wine, when I was older and started drinking mum always spoke of that fantastic wine and so my search started, we found the goddamned thing when I was around twenty six, and since then it became a favorite of ours to share whenever I visited them" she explained.

By the time she was done the waiter was back waiting for her to examine the bottle, she nodded at him, he opened the bottle, he served her a small quantity on her cup, she twirled like an expert and inhaled the wine's scent, the then took a small sip, she closed her eyes happily and Bruce could feel his blood rushing south, she opened her eyes and nodded at the waiter, the waiter served them both and left, Bruce took a tentative sip, she was right, the wine was a work of art, perhaps a bit too sweet for his actual taste as he preferred dry wines but he had to give it to her, she had a fantastic taste.

"Its extremely good" he said, she grinned at him.

"I told you" she said, Bruce noticed that there was something off about her.

"You know" he started "This place is almost as special as that wine of yours" that picked her interest.

"Really?" She asked; he nodded.

"I used to visit this place with my parents when I was but a boy" he said, her gaze softened.

"It is really special then" she said, he could see that she was trying to really see the place as he saw it maybe. "Bruce" her voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Is this a date?" She asked him so innocently that it was almost painful; he looked into her eyes, big brown eyes staring expectantly at him.

"It can be if you want it to" he answered, she took a sip of her wine and looked down frowning, she looked up at him then.

"Do you want it to be a date too?" Bruce blinked, then blinked again, his brain seemingly short-circuiting, he grabbed one of her hands in his.

"I would love above all in the world that you give me the honor of being your date tonight" he said keeping his gaze locked with hers, she smiled, the brightest he had ever seen her smile.

"I'd love that too" she said looking down again, Bruce noticed that she was blushing and had to fight a frown off his face, just what had she been thinking on her way to the restaurant.

"Tell me about you" he said suddenly "your thoughts, whatever goes in that busy head of yours" she giggled.

"Well, I love wine and ice cream, long walks on the beach and occasionally I'm known to enjoy horse ridding, I grew up with my mum and my dad and had a younger brother who was a prat for much of his life, I loved superheroes my friends and I always went to the premiers of the movies we never discriminated between cinematic companies or comic rivalry, a good movie was a good movie and that was it, no fuzz. I was not girly while growing up I was the only girl in the family, save for my step-cousin who was too old to play with me when I was younger, although she used to bite my cheeks and I hated her for it" she said a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Bite your cheeks?" Bruce asked, she laughed and nodded.

"I tell you, my aunt used to say that I had such chubby cheeks and my cousin bit them, it was weird but I don't remember much of it really, then when we grew up we became really close, I was a bridesmaid at her wedding and godmother of her daughter, she has two kids Mathew and Charlotte; my mum and the mum of my best friend Michael used to pester me a lot about getting married, and giving my horrible dating history, they had plans to convince me to marry Michael if only for us to procreate, he is an engineer so was pretty much busy to settle down and I was on my way to rule the country, so no time for kids either" she said, her tone growing softer with each word.

"Your family sounds crazy enough" he said with a smile, a waiter came back and Bruce ordered a small entrée, when the waiter left Alexandra continued.

"My dad was by far the most normal, but he and I couldn't be left alone in a store as we're both compulsive buyers, mum never liked when the two of us went shopping together, he never pressured me to get married and often joked that it was fine for me to join a convent"

"I somehow cannot picture you as a nun" Bruce said, Alexandra laughed and shook her head.

"To be real neither could he, he joked that I could burn the place down easily" she said.

"What about your brother and cousins?" He asked, she grinned.

"A bunch of exasperating overprotective prats, they scared away a few of my boyfriends, it was annoying really" she said looking exasperated for a moment; Bruce smiled at her.

"They sound like well meaning men, they do have my infinite thanks" he said, Alexandra brightened up.

"My dad would've like you" she said softer.

"Somehow I can't believe that, I mean look at you, young, beautiful, smart and hanging around with me" he said, she looked angry for a moment.

"Nonsense, you're what? Ten years older than me? News flash buddy but my uncle was twenty two years older than my aunt, so I think I'm still within the margin, besides I like my men like I like my wine" she said, Bruce smiled at that.

"And How's that?" He asked; she smirked.

"Better with age of course Mr. Wayne, you ought to know that." The waiter walked in carrying a big plate he placed it the middle of their table, Bruce and Alexandra thanked him and he took their orders for their main course, when the waiter left Bruce turned his attention back to Alexandra.

"I'll remember that" he said, they both ate the entrée in silence, Bruce almost felt like a boy again wanting to tell everyone that the girl he liked liked, liked him back. It was an absurd notion, but as he saw Alexandra sitting in front of him, the joy clear on her whole being he decided that he could deal with absurdity. She took a sip of her wine glass that had been refilled several times now by the waiter, if Bruce was not wrong they were now on their second bottle.

A slow song started playing in the background, Bruce looked at Alexandra slowly swaying with the music, it was probably an unconscious reaction, Bruce stood startling her lightly she looked up at him to find him offering her his hand, she took it gingerly and stood slowly, Bruce led them to the middle of the empty space, Bruce let go of her hand to place both of his hands on the small of her back, she laced her fingers behind his neck and they started swaying slowly to the beat, their gazes locked in each other, when that song ended Alexandra pressed herself to him cupping his face in her hands so she could press a kiss to his lips.

Bruce returned the kiss instantly, in that very moment the restaurant didn't matter anymore, just them, she tasted sweet, just like he expected, perhaps a bit better, she melted into the kiss completely, Bruce had been with several women through his life, countless one night stands, but never a woman had kissed him like Alexandra had. Once breathing became a problem they had to pull away and they did if ever so lightly, their breaths intertwined as they tried to regularize their breathing.

"I think I like you Bruce Wayne" she murmured against his lips, he pressed a lazy kiss to her.

"I think I like you too, Alexandra Noir" he said, she bit his lower lip and smiled into another kiss.

Something more upbeat started playing and Bruce twirled Alexandra causing her to giggle their swaying became faster and soon they were full blown dancing. Alexandra's laugh resounded in the room as he twirled her again, moments like this were so out of character for him but he didn't feel strange at all, if anything he felt free, liberated.

Bruce led her back to her seat, she was pretty sure she looked flushed but she couldn't care less about how she looked, he liked her, nothing mattered, just them. He didn't want to be with another woman, he wanted her and Alexandra couldn't help but to smile pleased at that. The waiter walked in with their plates, they dug in with gusto, Alexandra sneaking glances at Bruce ever so slightly.

Dessert came in the form of a Crème Brule that they both shared. They left the restaurant almost at midnight, Bruce decided that a small stroll would do them well, he handed her his jacket and grabbed her hand, fingers intertwined. He told her about his parents, his mother's quirks, his father's compassionate heart, he told her about the love his parents felt for one another, about how his mother had been pregnant when she died and they had not known at the time. They came to a stop in front of an alley.

"This is where they died" he said softly, Alexandra turned to look at him.

"Oh, Bruce" she murmured squeezing his hand "I bet they are extremely proud of you"

"How do you know?" He asked, she smiled softly at him.

"The ones that love us never truly live us, they stay here" she said pointing at his heart "And they're reflected in everything we do, in everything we see, every sunset, every good deed, that is them"

"Thank you" he said bringing her close so he could press a kiss to her hair.

"You have nothing to thank me for Bruce, if anything it is I who should be grateful for everything you and Alfred have done for me so far" she said hugging him.

"It has been my pleasure" he said.

"Let's go home Bruce"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello dear readers, olds and new, sorry for the delay in updating, life has gotten in the way and my muse has been troublesome lately, sadly I cannot say when next chapter will be up but I'll try to update my profile with news of my writing, so if I don't post for a while check my profile._**

 ** _Happy Readings!_**

* * *

When Bruce woke up on Monday he felt a foreign weight on his chest, he opened his eyes to find himself with a cascade of dark waves, Alexandra was using his chest as a pillow, he ran his hand carefully through her hair, her face looked so young when she slept, she seemed to be wearing an oversized shirt that made her look even smaller, he traced the outline of her face with his finger, slowly as if she could break at any moment.

"Hello there stranger" he heard her murmur, her voice heavy and husky, he found it extremely sexy. He pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Hi yourself" he said, she smiled sleepily at him

"What time is it?" She asked, Bruce looked at his watch.

"Almost two" her eyes widened almost comically.

"Oh god, I had a meeting with some vendors today it was important" she said, Bruce hushed her.

"Alfred took care of it" Bruce said, once they had arrived the night before he had talked to Alfred about filling in for Alexandra at work, the butler had done so without complaints, he seemed oddly pleased about it.

She left the bed to take a bath, Bruce supposed that he could do the same, he walked into his bathroom and walked out ten minutes later, when he made it to the living room Alexandra was sitting on the couch wearing a pretty summery dress and munching on a bucket of popcorn a can of soda near to her, he sat next to her on the couch, she immediately cuddled up to him.

"Please do remember that the bat has work tonight" she said, Bruce passed his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

"Want to make me disappear that fast?" He teased; she looked offended for a moment.

"Me? Of course not, if I had it my way you wouldn't leave this place to put yourself in danger" she said pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"There are innocents lives in danger, this is Gotham after all" he reasoned, she huffed and he hugged her closer to him "I will be okay, you'll see, sadly you will have to deal with me for a couple of decades more"

"I think I can manage" she said, Bruce pressed a kiss to her neck, she moved her head to the side allowing him more skin for him to kiss. Bruce moved his hand running down her body coming to rest on her tight, her hands came to rest on his shoulders, he pressed a trail of kissed from her neck to her mouth, and Bruce was completely sure that the kiss would have progressed if not for Alfred who took that moment to join them.

"While I'm overjoyed that there is a slim chance for future generations of Wayne's I appreciate if you do not attempt to do so in that particular couch" said Alfred cheekily, Bruce growled against Alexandra's lips before facing Alfred.

"And while I am, overjoyed that you are here, I would have appreciated not to be interrupted" Bruce said making Alexandra laugh, he moved so he was not on top of her anymore, she positioned herself sitting next to him and smiled at Alfred.

"Have you two eaten today?" Asked the butler eyeing the forgotten popcorn bowl and the coke.

"Not exactly" answered Bruce, Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky for you I bought Chinese on the way here, its waiting for you in the kitchen" as soon as Alfred said that Alexandra stood and made her way to the kitchen leaving Bruce and Alfred.

"She left me for food" murmured Bruce, Alfred smirked.

"Well, its Chinese food" said Alfred as if it was the most obvious thing.

When they walked into the kitchen Alexandra had three plates out already, she did look lovely in her dress. He and Alfred took their seats, Alexandra took her seat, they ate in silence, Bruce often stealing glances of Alexandra while Alfred had a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Bruce gripped the steering wheel of the batmobile, turns out that yes Alexandra and Alfred had been right about the smuggling, just not sure about what the smuggling was about, children, all boys around the ages of eight and ten, Bruce's grip tightened, it was going to be okay the police would handle it, he trusted Commissioner Gordon to do the right thing, the guy always did.

When he got out of the batmobile in the cave the first thing he saw was Alexandra dozing off on his chair wearing shorts and a tank top, he took the cowl off and placed it on a table, he walked towards Alexandra who woke up when he was close enough, she stood from the chair and stretched. She walked up to him he immediately scooped her in his arms.

"How was it?" She asked softly, he pressed a kiss to her hair his silence speaking louder than anything he could have said, she sighed, "you got there on time; you're always on time"

"Not always" he said, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away so she could look him in the eyes.

"Bruce you did all you could, all it was possible for you to do, there is no point in dwelling in the past, none at all" she said, she cupped his face with one of her hands "What really matters is what we do from now on" she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to Bruce's lips "I'll be upstairs, yes?"

Bruce sat on his chair for a while he was confused, he had everything he could've wanted to have and yet, there was something, he sighed. When he went upstairs to the actual house, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he found Alexandra in the kitchen with two glasses of wine served in front of her. He took one of the glasses and took a sip; Alexandra did the same not taking her eyes off of him. She placed her glass down and went to stand in front of him.

"Surprisingly enough I don't have anything smart to say" she said with a smirk on her face, Bruce raised an eyebrow "My dad would be disappointed by that, my mum would be pleased, I always talked too much for my own good"

"And your point is?" He asked dryly.

"No point, just making conversation" she said softly, she placed her hands on his chest, he placed his hands over hers "Just diffusing the tension"

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked, a hint of a smile, her smirk faltered.

"Am I that bad?" She asked incredulously, then she pouted "Honestly its a miracle I ever managed to get a boyfriend, four to boot and several hook ups, but lets not think about that"

"You were doing fine" he said, amusement clear in his eyes, she scrunched her nose and Bruce smirked at her.

"Was I? You're just trying to make me feel better about myself, I'm a horrible flirt" she said pouting; he smiled at her.

"Maybe" he admitted, she got on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth, he cupped the back of her head with one of his hands, with the other he grabbed her waist. Her hands gripped his t-shirt as he devoured her mouth; she managed to remove said t-shirt as he kissed her hotly.

"Bruce" she moaned against his lips, his grip on her tightened, his hands left her hair so he could lift her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the counter, his mouth hot on her neck, she moaned his name again moving her hands to grab his hair and tug on it "Bruce please" her voice trembled, Bruce bit her neck, it was sure to leave a mark, she cupped his face bringing his mouth to hers once more, and Bruce Wayne was only too pleased to comply.

* * *

"Hey, its okay, its only for a few days" she said, he could almost se her mischievous smile "Unless of course you'd like to join me" her voice gained a seductive edge, Bruce gripped his phone a bit tighter.

"I would love to join you," he said.

"But the batsy has bad guys to catch, I know, does not means I will miss you any less"

"Please call me when you arrive to the building, our Metropolis office is a busy place, although I'm sure that Jack will love to show you around"

"Perfect, I'll call you later, I love you" she almost whispered the last part and Bruce smiled.

"Love you too" he answered.

Bruce placed the phone on his desk and decided to keep working with what Alexandra had left him, it was not much as she was very diligent, he picked up a pen and started reviewing a contract. He was on his third contract when his cellphone rang.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Master Wayne, there seems to be something happening in metropolis" said Alfred in a grave voice, Bruce looked up from his contract.

"What is happening?" He asked icily.

"Sir there seems to be an alien ship on the Metropolis sky" Bruce felt a knot on his stomach; Alexandra was in Metropolis.

"I'll get back to you in a moment Alfred" he said, he closed the call and pressed two on his office phone. "Prepare the chopper" he said as soon as someone answered "We're headed to metropolis"

Bruce jumped off of the chopper before it even landed, a car was already waiting there for him, he had to get to her; she was in danger. He drove through town as the sky battle unfolded, things were exploding, buildings were falling as if they had been made of cards, Alexandra was not picking up her phone.

"Jack!" Bruce said relived when his friend picked up "I need you to get everyone out of the building now"

"Yes boss" Jack answered, Bruce could hear as he started mobilizing the people, the connection fell and Bruce was left holding his phone, he got out the car and started running towards the building, he tried calling Alexandra again.

"Hello?" She had picked up the phone, he sighed.

"Alexandra where are you? Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly.

"I'm in the office, about to go down, Jack and I were making sure everyone left, its okay Bruce, I'm fine" she said trying to comfort him.

"Stay on the line with me" he ordered, she laughed.

"Honestly Bruce, I love you but you're such a worrywart sometimes, I'm taking the stairs now" she said, he could hear her heels clinking through the phone, Bruce kept running towards the building but slowly stopped when he heard "oh shit" Alexandra said softly.

"Alex? Alexandra, what is going on?" He heard as she took a deep breath.

"Nothing love, its fine" her voice sounded different, scared.

"Alex?" He tried again; he saw as the two aliens crashed into the building "ALEXANDRA" he shouted, there was no answer.

"Bruce I love you, I really do" she said after a while, Bruce closed his eyes.

"And I you" he whispered, he heard her whimper "Alex you have to get out please"

"I can't, there's glass everywhere, it hurts" she said softly "I love you"

"No" he said, "Alexandra no, please, don't"

"The doctor told me that it was going to be a boy, I wanted to tell you after I got home" she said her voice growing fainter by the moment, Bruce was watching as the building fell to pieces.

"Alexandra please" he heard rustling from her side.

"I don't want to die" he heard her cry softly; he then heard an explosion.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Good Night dear readers, first of all, this note will be copied and pasted in my other stories so if you read the note in one of them you can just enjoy your chapter. THIS is a very important note, so here it goes: I know I've been off the grid for a couple of months here in FF, while I didn't stop writing completely I've had a few rough months, my health has not been good altogether and I changed jobs (to a better one thankfully) and I also started my thesis investigation because I will soon be graduating and I actually have to write the thesis, so yeah, I've been busy. I also wrote a few short stories about me being bitter AF about civil war that you can find in my AO3 account under the name of LadyNoir if any of you are interested.**_

 _ **If the fic you're reading was not updated this time around, don't worry, chapters are halfway done as I've encountered a few blocks along the way, the stories will be updated, they are not abandoned. I will someday in the future be retaking other WIP's that I have in my computer and in my AO3 account, those will be updated (probs in December 2017 or January 2018 after handing in my thesis project) so please don't despair.**_

 _ **Also the Supernatural Fic chapter one will be posted one of these days so if you like Supernatural and belong to the SPNFamily and like me got a terrible case of the Hellatus, the fic will be posted soon, probably in the next few weeks. What I can tell you is that it will be Dean/Alex, and that I will be exploring another side of Alex (hopefully one you will like).**_

 _ **And for those of you who like The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, I finally found the muse for the story, so by october or november (depends on how hard the plot hits me, seriously most of these stories write themselves until they don't and then this happens) Just please keep in mind that I'm a student that's finishing her career and that I will be devoting most of my time to my thesis in the next few months.**_

 _ **But I'm alive and well, and still writing (mostly in my iPad with lots of typos that I can never seem to fix completely) so you'll have also several one shots running around.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my stories, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Ps. I have a few questions for you, please answer in the reviews if you may :)**_

 _ **1\. Did you really read all the note?**_

 _ **Writing Style. Third Person or First Person?**_ _**Does Alexandra often seems like a Mary Sue?**_ _**Am I making the characters justice?**_ _**Do you like this particular story? Why?**_ _**Would you check the AO3 stories?**_ _**What is your favorite color?**_

* * *

Bruce woke up with a jolt, he forced himself to a sitting position, he looked to his side to find Alexandra peacefully sleeping by his side, she was sleeping on her stomach the bed sheet down to her lower back, her bare back exposed to him, her hair covered the pillow, she looked so innocent, so young, Bruce noticed that she had small scars on her back, faint almost invisible lines marring her tanned skin, by the sight of them they were old. He traced one of them with his finger wondering what had caused them; she stirred ever so slightly mumbling something. Bruce looked at his clock it was half past three, he sighed.

"Bruce?" Asked Alexandra softly, she lifted her head from the pillow, holding herself up with her elbows, her long hair keeping her chest away from his sight "something's wrong?"

"No" he said a little too quickly, she squinted her eyes.

"Come here" she said patting the space next to her, Bruce shifted so he was laying right next to her, she latched on to him using his chest as a pillow, her skin was cold against his.

"You're cold" he said, she patted his abs.

"Go to sleep Bruce" she ordered sleepily, Bruce held her closely and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep, now comforted by the fact that Alexandra was right next to him and she was not going anywhere.

* * *

When Alexandra woke up again she was still half on top of Bruce, she smiled at his sleepy form, his hands were wrapped securely around her waist, so she was not going anywhere for a while, she smiled as she remembered how Bruce had made love to her the night before, first rough and passionate as if to burn all the tension and desire and then sweet and gentle as if he could somehow break her. She started tracing patterns on his chest; she ran her fingers over a particular nasty scar, the skin felt rugged under her finger,

"Found something interesting?" He asked groggily, she looked up like a deer caught in headlights and blushed.

"Everything about you is interesting" she said, a shy smile on her face. Bruce smiled at her.

"Am I?" He asked; she nodded.

"Yeah, you have that tall, dark and mysterious thing going on, its pretty hot" she admitted, Bruce smirked.

"How about you, you have that sweet, innocent and kind thing going on" he said, Alexandra pouted.

"I can be mean if I want to" she said; he chuckled.

"I think its safe to say there's not a mean bone in your body" he said, she smirked at him.

"Well not at the moment" Bruce's eyes widened.

"Did you just?" He asked bewildered, Alexandra just giggled. "Was that a?"

"Dick joke?" She asked innocently, Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Come here" he said, she slid up his chest until their lips touched, Bruce kissed her lazily running his hands down her bare back. "You are one naughty woman," he murmured against her lips.

"Am I now? I thought you said I was innocent" she said with a cheeky smile, Bruce kissed her again and flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"My mistake, you and innocent don't go in the same sentence" he growled against her neck, Alexandra squirmed under his kisses.

"Really?" She managed to say as Bruce's light stubble tickled her; she scratched Bruce's back as he bit down a particular soft spot on her neck. "Bruce" she warned, but he kept kissing her, his right hand running down her stomach in a teasing manner.

"So fucking beautiful" he murmured before capturing her lips again, the very intimate moment coming to an end when Alexandra's alarm rang, he moved to the side so she could turn the offending thing off.

"I have to go to work," she said pouting; Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You should stay here" he said, she sat on bed and smiled at him.

"As much as I would love to stay I have a company to run, your company" she said, Bruce huffed and she smirked, she stood from the bed, Bruce's eyes following her every movement, she grabbed a bathrobe that was laying on a chair covering herself with it "You know, your shower's big enough for two and I'm going in" she said with a sly smile, Bruce didn't need to be told twice before he stood and followed her in.

* * *

Alexandra sat on her desk reviewing her day's work, it was still early, barely eleven am, and her secretary had just brought in coffee. Gotham was strangely sunny but cold; one could feel the icy winter breeze starting to settle. Her first Christmas in Gotham City; Alexandra wondered if Bruce or Alfred bothered with decorations or anything of the likes, she had always loved Christmas, her family always got together on Christmas, she smiled softly as she remembered the good times of her old life, moments that seemed so far away now. Her secretary who cleared her throat brought Alexandra out of her musings, Alexandra looked up a bit dazed.

"I'm sorry Angela, were you saying anything?" she asked; Angela nodded.

"There is a woman Miss Amanda Waller, she wishes to speak to Mister Wayne, I informed her that he is not in the building, but she insists Miss Pennyworth" explained Angela, Alexandra nodded and stood from her desk.

"Let Miss Waller in Angela, I'll see to her needs, thank you" said Alexandra as she walked to one of the glass panels.

"You're not Bruce Wayne" said a voice behind her, she turned keeping a straight face.

"I believe Miss Waller that Angela informed you that Mr. Wayne is not here anymore, while he is still our boss he named me CEO a couple of months ago, Alexandra Pennyworth at your service" said Alexandra extending her hand, Amanda Waller shook her hand "How may I help you Miss Waller?"

"You could start by getting Mr. Wayne here, is an urgent matter" she said, Alexandra's eyes narrowed.

"Problem is Miss Waller that while I do know Mr. Wayne he is not scheduled to be here today, but I assure you that I can relay any message that you may have for him" Alexandra, her voice gaining an icy edge.

"And what would Mr. Wayne do instead of managing his own business?" asked Waller, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Well you must be living under a rock Miss Waller, our Metropolis offices suffered enough when the Superman incident, Mr. Wayne has enough trying to resolve the matters, we lost personnel and a whole building, compensating the families and the wounded have been the company's and Mr. Wayne's top priority" Alexandra explained, Waller nodded unhappy. "So, what can I do for you Miss Waller?" asked Alexandra with a slight smirk.

"Tell Mr. Wayne to expect my call Miss Pennyworth" Waller said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow and watched as Waller left, she waited a few minutes before calling Bruce.

"Amanda Waller was here a couple of minutes ago looking for you" she said.

"How do you know her?" he asked, Alexandra rolled her eyes even though Bruce couldn't see her.

"Honey, did you forgot already where I come from?" she asked, she heard Bruce sight.

"Right, any ideas why she was looking for me?"

"I may have an inkling, she will contact you so be ready"

"Anything else?"

"Not at all, the metropolis offices are coming around quite nicely, maybe in January we'll start operating there again"

"That's good"

"That's excellent, but since we all want that to happen I have to go"

"Have fun?"

"Mmmm… maybe once I get back home we will" her voice sounded teasing.

"Alexandra" he warned, she giggled.

After ending the conversation with Bruce she went back to her desk, there were a few things that she needed to review before going home.

* * *

Bruce sat on his chair in the cave holding a small box in his hands; Alfred was observing him with an interested look on his face. He placed the box on his desk and looked at Alfred, the butler shrugged.

"I've known her for almost half a year Alfred, she's been living here for that time" said Bruce, Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"And what would your point be Master Wayne?" he asked. Bruce sighed.

"I want her to be mine, officially, but also she deserves better than me" he said, Alfred raised both eyebrows.

"It is human nature to want someone at any given point of life Master Wayne, and miss Alexandra is an exceptional person who has not only put on with your life for the past six months but she knows the other aspects of your life and accept them and even encourages it" explained Alfred, Bruce nodded.

"She's one of a kind," Bruce said.

"She reminds me of your mother, sometimes I can see Martha Wayne come alive in her" admitted Alfred, Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I can understand then why they bothered with love" Bruce said, Alfred crossed his arms.

"They would've liked her"

"I know"

* * *

When she arrived home everything was strangely silent, she placed her keys by the table along with her purse as she walked in, when she walked into the living room Bruce was sitting on the couch looking straightforward.

"Bruce, is something wrong?" she asked, he looked up at her and frowned.

"No" he answered as he stood "I want you to come somewhere with me" he said suddenly grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

"Bruce? Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see" he answered, they both got into his car, he easily drove them coming to stand in front of the old abandoned Wayne Manor, he walked out the car Alexandra close behind him.

"Bruce honestly you're creeping me out " she said as she tried to keep of with him, he didn't walk into the Manor, instead he took her to the graves of his parents; Alexandra hesitated in the doorway. Bruce turned to look at her, he extended his hand to her; she took it and walked inside.

"I wanted you to meet my parents" he said softly, Alexandra squeezed his hand.

"Bruce" she said looking at him with a small smile on her face "Thank you"

"What for?" he asked.

"For trusting me, for showing me that life doesn't have to be dull, for being you" she said tenderly, Bruce smiled at her.

"I want to thank you too, for bringing me outside the routine, for supporting me" he said, she cupped his face in her hands.

"How could I not? Since the moment you found me you became my dark knight, it's the least I could do" she murmured, Bruce pressed a kiss to her nose. "I love you Bruce Wayne, been loving you for quite a while now"

"That's a good thing" he said pressing a chaste kiss to her lips "Otherwise this would be extremely embarrassing" he said before going down in one knee; Alexandra's eyes widened. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes" she said softly first, she then laughed "YES!" Bruce stood and scooped her in his arms, he carefully slid the ring on her finger and Alexandra captured his lips in a kiss.

"I love you" he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Alexandra Wayne, has a nice ring to it," said Bruce, he and Alexandra were both on his bed lounging, she giggled.

"It does" she said with a smile on her face, "How does a winter wedding sounds to you?" she asked after a while, he looked at her.

"Are we going for a full ceremony?" he asked, she shrugged.

"As long as I get to have you forever we could get married in the cave for all care, although I'd love to wear a white dress" she said, Bruce smiled at her.

"I'm a public person, they press would roast me if I get married in secret" he joked; she smiled.

"They will roast you either ways for marrying a young, innocent girl" she teased, Bruce pressed a kiss to her cheek, she loved seeing him so careless, he looked so bright in those rare moments, she wanted to live in a moment like that forever with him.

"I thought we agreed that you and innocent don't really go together" he said making her smile; she traced his jaw with her finger.

"I forgot" she said, a sly smile on her face.

"Guess we'll have to remedy that" Bruce said pulling her closer to him. He started kissing her neck.

"Let's not get sidetracked" she managed to say, Bruce stopped kissing her.

"Sidetracked? Me?" he said sounding offended, "You want to wear a white dress at the wedding and get married in the cave, I'm pretty sure Alfred can get an internet degree to do that" Bruce joked, Alexandra smiled at him.

"And while we're at that, why don't you get married in the batsuit?" she teased; Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Its not a bad idea" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"As long as you don't wear the cowl I have no problem with that" Bruce pressed a kiss to her lips, she giggled into the kiss.

* * *

"I still don't like this" Alexandra said as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"I don't like it much either but Bruce Wayne has obligations to the gothamites" Bruce explained as he started to knot his tie, Alexandra turned to face him grabbing the blue tie from his hand and tying it expertly, Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Only girl living with a bunch of guys" she said as an explanation "And my mom was not the girlish woman around, although she could be really elegant if she wanted to"

"Always surprising me" Bruce said, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Its just a tie knot not rocket science, trust me we would be pretty fucked up if your car was to break down in the middle of the road" she said with a smile.

"We would not and my car wouldn't break down," Bruce countered, Alexandra rolled her eyes playfully "You look beautiful tonight" he said out of the blue.

"You look extremely handsome yourself Mister Wayne" she said fixing up his collar, he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss.

"Let's go, Gotham's Natural History Museum awaits" he said offering his arm to her, she took it gingerly and so off they went.

* * *

As expected they caused quite a stir when they arrived, Gotham's Prince in arms with his CEO, and the press was keen to spot the ring that adorned her finger. It was a beautiful delicate thing that had once belonged to Martha Wayne. Alexandra was dressed in a dark blue slim backless dress with a low V-neck cut; her long hair fell in soft curls down her back and the dress shimmered lightly under the lights. Bruce wore a navy blue suit complete with waistcoat with a dark grey dress shirt, the outfit ended with a blue tie that matched Alexandra's dress, his hair was swept back in a stylish manner that looked that it only could be achieved by him only. They looked like the socialite couple that they were, Bruce arm stayed protectively around Alexandra's waist and he smirked occasionally as other men eyed his date with hungry eyes.

"Bruce honey, if you keep looking at that man any longer he will piss himself" she murmured to him as they stood in front of one of the pieces in the exposition.

"Well he should not be looking at you like that" he said as he pressed a possessive kiss on her neck, Alexandra chuckled.

"I think everyone here has gotten the message, I'm property of Bruce Wayne, back off" she pointed out; Bruce smirked.

"Good"

"You know with your playboy persona I never took you for the possessive type" she said after a while, Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Playboy persona?" he asked, she smiled at him.

"It was all in the comics love, and the movies, and the animated series" she said trying to conceal a smile; Bruce glared at the painting in front of them.

"I'm not completely sure how to feel about that" he admitted, she giggled.

"Don't mind it much, you won't see me complain about it" she told him.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's the character you see rather than me" he said softly, she frowned.

"Well, you know, its not an animated character that has been making me scream his name for the past few nights in a row, if I had known that you were this good I would have jumped in bed with you a long time ago" she said, a smirk on her face, Bruce looked pleased by her commentary.

"I live to please my lady" he said tightening his grip on her waist, he dipped his head so he could whisper in her ear "And I'm just counting the minutes down so I can have you back on my bed begging for me to fill you up" the hairs on the back of Alexandra's neck stood as Bruce voice gained that rough edge that she loved.

"Mr. Wayne, Miss Pennyworth" interrupted a voice, Alexandra had to stop herself from sighing, they both turned to come to face with a small stocky man "Edmund Madison" the man presented himself, both Bruce and Alexandra shook his hand "Are you both enjoying the exposition?" he asked, Alexandra smiled at him.

"It has been fantastic Mr. Madison, thank you for the invite" she said, the man grinned at her.

"There is nothing to thank for Miss Pennyworth, you and Mr. Wayne will always be welcome to come, oh and congrats in your engagement, about time Mr. Wayne" the man blabbered a few more things before leaving.

"It seems that people have taken the news of our engagement well" commented Bruce as they made their way outside of the exhibit.

"Not everyone" assured him Alexandra "Many women looked like they wanted to rip my head off" she joked; Bruce rolled his eyes.

"They're just jealous" he said, Alexandra laughed.

"Oh I realized that, most of them will probably bet on how long our engagement or marriage will last" Alexandra pointed out; Bruce gave her a sharp look.

"And what do you think? Do you think we'll last?" he asked, she grinned at him and gave him a quick discreet kiss.

"Oh honey, I have news for you, since the moment you slid that ring on my finger you just became mine, forever, no going back" she said teasingly, Bruce smiled.

"Good we're on the same page then" he said leading her to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yaaas people, update, rejoice._**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

'BRUCE WAYNE ENGAGED, ALEXANDRA PENNYWORTH TAKES THE COMPANY AND THE MAN, WEDDING TO TAKE PLACE IN A WEEK"

'ALEXANDRA PENNYWORTH, CEO, AND FIANCEE OF THE PRINCE OF GOTHAM HIMSELF'

'BRUCE WAYNE ENGAGED TO YOUNG CEO, TRUE LOVE OR PEDOPHILIA'

'PRINCE OF GOTHAM STILL HAS HIS BOYISH CHARM AND SCORES A YOUNG BOMSHELL'

'GOTHAM'S MOST WANTED BACHELOR TO SETTLE DOWN NEXT WEEKEND'

"Honestly who writes this shit?" asked Alexandra mildly annoyed as she saw the newspapers and magazines on her desk. The pictures used had been those of her and Bruce in the exhibit that they had attended a week ago, she sighed and looked up to find Angela waiting for her. "Does the fireplace works?" she asked.

"Yes Miss, everything is fully functional here" Angela seemed fidgety, Alexandra sighed.

"Do you like s'mores? Get someone to get us a bag of marshmallows, crackers and chocolate please" Alexandra said, Angela nodded and went out of the office in a hurry, Alexandra's phone rang and she wanted to bang her head on the desk. "Yes?" she answered snappishly.

"Bad day?" Bruce asked from the other side, Alexandra sighed.

"You could say so, have you read the news? I got delivered five disgusting articles this morning, honestly who gets paid to write stuff like that" she ranted.

"Alfred mentioned something" Bruce said tightly, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to have a fucking big wedding next week, yes, and Gotham will see me marry Bruce Wayne, billionaire, philanthropist, a small town girl to marry the most eligible man in town, but I know I will really marry Bruce Thomas Wayne, professional brooder and all time hero" she said, Bruce chuckled.

"Are you sure? We can cancel the whole thing and elope to Vegas" he said, she shook her head even though he could not see her.

"No, I'm no coward, besides this is part of you, once upon a lifetime it was more or less my kind of life too, when I agreed to marry you I knew that I was signing up to marry all of Bruce Wayne, it doesn't make me love you any less" she said, a smile showing on her face.

"You're truly one of a kind" Bruce said, she laughed, "Honestly sometimes I wonder where you came from and what I did to deserve you"

"Alternate universe and if someone deserved my dazing company it was probably you, you know fate has a funny way of restoring balance" she said cheekily "So any particular reason why you called, or was it just to hear my voice?" she asked.

"Actually Alfred was the one who told me to remind you that you have a dress appointment today, apparently I cant be there"

"No you can't and its okay, you'll get to see my dress on Saturday, not before, its tradition. Also tomorrow we have the cake appointment" she said.

"I thought we had agreed on your favorite cake" he said; she smiled.

"I still want us to try different options, you're getting the full wedding experience or Alfred will find a way to murder us both"

"Yes, by the way he will pick you up in ten minutes, you're bringing your secretary, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Angela will come with me, I need a feminine opinion and sadly I haven't made much friends here so yeah, that's that" She said playing with her pen, Bruce sighed.

"I may have some fault with that," he said.

"Don't let that bother you love, its not your fault that I came from another universe and fell into your life, I mean I am extremely glad it was you who found me, having little friends outside from you and Alfred doesn't really bothers me" she explained softly.

* * *

The dress shop was the finest one in all Gotham, or that was what Alfred had said, the owner Patricia Adams was a really nice old woman who had owned the store for a while. She showed Alexandra many dresses and pictures of dresses she had in the backroom while Angela and Alfred waited by a very posh sitting area.

"Is there anything in particular that you're looking for, dear?" asked Patricia, Alexandra blinked and looked at her.

"I was thinking about something coming straight out from a dream, Mrs. Adams, something very princess-y" Alexandra explained, the old lady smiled.

"I think I have something that will fit you perfectly, and to think the dress arrived only last week" said Patricia as she walked to a big mahogany wardrobe in the far corner of the dressing room "One believes that you are fated to wear this dress on your wedding day, you will love it! Mary dear, help me with the dress" she said calling a young red-haired girl dressed in an uniform.

They both pulled out from the wardrobe what had to be the most beautiful wedding dress that Alexandra had ever seen, Patricia turned to Alexandra and smiled when she saw her startruck expression. Patricia laid the dress on a recliner so Alexandra could see it better.

"Ready to try it on?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face. Alexandra nodded moved inside one of the stalls.

Fifteen minutes later, lace and buttons all in place Alexandra walked out to the sitting room where Alfred and Angela were waiting. They both were immediately enraptured in Alexandra's dress. Alexandra smiled at them.

"Is it pretty?" she asked softly, Alfred stood a rare smile on his face.

"You haven't seen yourself in it?" he asked, she shook her head.

"What do you think Angela?" asked Alexandra addressing the other woman present.

"Stunning falls short as a way to describe it Miss Pennyworth" she said dutifully, Alexandra grinned at her, Patricia walked out of the dressing room followed by Mary.

"This way Alexandra" called Patricia standing in front of a full-length mirror; Alexandra took a deep breath before walking to stand next to Patricia.

Tears fell from her eyes, never in her life she could've foreseen that she would be standing wearing such a dress; it was perfect, glimmering slightly under the light Alexandra felt like a true Disney princess in that moment.

"Its perfect" she murmured, she turned to look at Alfred "I love it" she mouthed.

"Its yours then" Alfred said decidedly.

"Go to the back dear so we can box it up for you" Patricia said, Alexandra dried her tears and nodded.

"She might need help putting the dress on this Saturday Mrs. Adams" pointed out Alfred "and I'm sure you'd like to see the dress full with the hair and makeup for the occasion" he said pulling out a delicate white invite from his coat pocket, it was addressed to her.

"You knew she would find a dress here?" asked the old lady. Alfred just raised his eyebrows.

"You always seemed to know how to dress Mistress Martha for any occasion Patricia" he said, Patricia took the invite with a small smile.

"So you truly think she's the one?" she asked, Alfred gave her a look, the old woman laughed.

* * *

Bruce sighed as the young woman babbled about different types of cake, Alexandra seemed bored too, but she was trying to pay attention.

"That's the reason why chocolate cake is really not that good for weddings, although some clients do prefer a small chocolate cake just for show, another traditional cake is the Gotham Marble Cake, what makes this cake different from all other cakes is that the center of it is melted dark chocolate that spills like a waterfall once the cake is being cut" Bruce toned the woman out as she showed them pictures of the cake.

"It wont do" said Alexandra bringing his attention back "A dark cake wont do Miss Laurel, our color scheme revolves around pastels, a dark cake will throw off the entire thing" she said, the girl looked a bit put off, but then smiled.

"Then a rosette cake is the perfect thing for you!" she said, and started showing them pictures of different structured cakes.

"Miss Laurel, how about a cake with several floors and decorations done in fondant?" asked Alexandra, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Oh yes! Why didn't I think of that before, Miss Pennyworth you're such an easy client to work with" she said beaming. She proceeded to take out another album from her purse and handed it to Alexandra, Bruce decided to take a peek of the pictures.

"Oh dear" Alexandra murmured under her breath, Bruce raised an eyebrow, it was a nice picture of cake but he couldn't understand the hype.

At the end that had been the chosen one, a silvery cake, seven tiers with fondant pearls and roses. Along with the cake they had decided on a candy corner for their wedding, complete with a chocolate fountain.

* * *

"Don't move Mr. Wayne" said his designer as he finished putting pins on his newest suit.

"Are you certain that it will be ready on Saturday?" Bruce asked, the designer, Marcus, snorted.

"Mr. Wayne never doubt me, I have never failed you before and I won't be one to fail you on your wedding day" Marcus said with a flourish, Bruce rolled his eyes. "All done Mr. Wayne, please be sure to check if you need fitting it in any other area"

Bruce examined his reflection on the mirror carefully, the suit looked nice, perfect even, but then that was a given considering that he had a personal designer.

"So the wedding will take place at the Cathedral and then the reception at the Wayne Gardens?" asked Alexandra, Bruce nodded and pulled her closer to him, they were on his bed after a long day.

"Alfred was very happy when I told him I was considering Wayne Gardens to be a location for the reception, he's been all week trying to make the place look great for the wedding, the gardens do overlook the manor, but the security will keep people from wondering" he said and then proceeded to kiss her.

"Thank you" she murmured against his lips, he flipped so he was on top of her.

"Whatever for?" he asked as he bent down to kiss her neck.

"For being you, for putting up with me for letting me love you" she said, Bruce's head shot up and he smiled at her, one of those rare smiles that he reserved only for her.

"You're most welcome my lady" he said and bent down again capturing her lips in a scorching kiss.

* * *

"It's almost time Miss Pennyworth" said Angela entering the room, Patricia was finishing tying the dress; Alexandra smiled at Angela who had been asked to be her maid of honor.

"Angela honestly I think we're past surnames, I mean you're the maid of honor at my wedding and only friend I've sort of made since moving to Gotham" Alexandra said, Angela smiled at her.

"Force of habit, Alexandra" said Angela; Alexandra grinned.

"Ready dear!" said Patricia, Alexandra twirled in her dress, and walked in front of the mirror, her hair had been done in a half up do adorned with small sparkling crystals, Patricia grabbed the small tiara that held the veil, Alexandra bowed and Patricia delicately put the small crown atop her head fixing the veil, Alexandra stood straight again and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Adams" she said, Patricia grinned at her.

"It's nothing dear, living long enough to see Bruce marry a sweet girl like you is enough for this old lady" she said, Alexandra nodded at her, there was a knock on the door and Angela moved to answer.

"The car is here" said Alfred as he entered, he stopped at the sight of Alexandra.

"You're just one proud father, aren't you Alfred?" asked Patricia with a knowing smile.

"The proudest of them all" said Alfred winking at Alexandra, a photographer walked in next snapping several photos of Alexandra and Alfred.

* * *

Bruce tugged on his sleeve as he waited; Lucius Fox, even though retired, had agreed to stand as his best man. They were waiting for Alexandra inside the cathedral; she was a bit late, an hour late to be exact. Lucius leaned to him.

"Are you sure this girl's not going to bail on you Bruce?" he asked with a sly grin, Bruce rolled his eyes.

"She wont" he answered surely, his eyes scanning the crowd for any known face, he had to double take when he saw Dick in the crowd, next to him a blonde girl who looked to be about his age. He was to ask Lucius about it but suddenly everyone stood.

A small girl in a white dress and a flower crown a top her head walked in throwing flower petals on the white carpet that had been laid on the cathedral she was followed by a small boy holding the rings, Bruce remembered Alexandra telling him something about Angela's niece and nephew, said woman walked next holding a small bouquet and wearing a pale pink dress, her short hair had been curled and it felt in soft waves around her face, she was too wearing a flower crown.

Then he saw her; she looked like some sort of fairytale princess, ethereal, beautiful, and otherworldly. Just like her. His breath got caught in his throat as she got closer to him, in that moment everyone around her became blurry for he only had eyes for her, the woman who had appeared one stormy night inside the remains of his family's old home, the woman who had showed him to live again, who didn't judge his decisions and supported every aspect of his life, there were truly no secrets between them.

Alfred gave her to him, she gave him a hug before looking at him, Bruce carefully removed the veil from her face, and she beamed up at him, her warm brown eyes looked impossibly bigger and wet with tears that were threatening to fall. She looked breathtaking; everything about her was mind-blowing. The priest started the ceremony. It was a lovely ceremony, vows were exchanged, and Alexandra even shed a few tears when Bruce was saying his vows. And when the time for the kiss came, Bruce grabbed Alexandra's face in his hands as if she was made of porcelain and could break and placed his lips softly on hers in a soft kiss.

* * *

Alfred smiled proudly as he saw Bruce and Alexandra dancing at the reception; she was sporting a dazed smile and kept her gaze locked with Bruce's, as if they were the only people in the room. He never thought he was going to see the day when Bruce was going to be completely smitten with a woman, the only thing it took was a woman from another universe altogether, it could've been worse. Alfred sipped a glass of champagne as Bruce and Alexandra continued dancing, Bruce truly deserved someone like her.


	8. Chapter 8

**And Another One.**

 **Enjoy! 3**

 **Alex**

* * *

Alexandra stretched lazily on the bed, moonlight filtered through the sliding doors and the windows. Somehow she couldn't believe that she had made it so far in such a strange place, but here she was, already a married woman, she looked at the ring that adorned her hand. She saw the empty space next to her, Bruce was probably out as the bat; it had been a few months since their wedding. She closed her eyes trying to sleep again, everything was going to be fine, or at least that she hoped.

She walked into her office mind still far away; she had several things on her mind, one of them being the hearing that was taking place at the Capitol. She had read everything about it in her morning's newspaper. It had begun, that she knew; she also knew that the idle peace that she and Bruce had been living was about to end. In her office she had her TV on, Superman's slander; she couldn't really concentrate.

"Mrs. Wayne" called Angela from the door, making Alexandra snap out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Angela?" asked Alexandra looking at her assistant, Angela walked into her office carrying several files.

"These are files you ordered last week, about the Metropolis incident, we found the names of every Wayne Enterprises employee that was there during the incident, all the families, every single one of them as you asked' she said placing the files on Alexandra's desk, she smiled gratefully at Angela.

"You are a godsend Angela, truly" she said, now if she could only remember the name of that particular employee, she opened one of the files and did a quick read "Angela, does this mention injuries?" she asked, the other woman shook her head.

"We tried to make it as complete as possible, but not all injuries of our survivors were recorded, we have dates of entry to the local hospitals, but no actual records of the injuries, those are private" she explained, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Wayne Enterprises pay for the medical services?" she asked, Angela nodded "Then why don't we have records of the things we paid for? Where is the follow up? The state of our employees has always been prioritized here in Wayne Enterprises, what if one of them needed our help?" she asked, Angela tilted her head to the side.

"You're right Mrs. Wayne, I'll have someone look into it, but it might take a few days" Angela said, Alexandra nodded pensively, she didn't have a few days, she needed to know that particular name before Luthor got his hands on the man, feeble minds were easy to corrupt.

"Please do Angela, and please cancel my meetings for the week" Alexandra said decidedly, she stood from her desk with the files in her hands. "I'll take this home with me, as soon as you have the follow ups call me, there is something here that I don't like"

"Yes ma'am" said Angela dutifully walking behind Alexandra as the latter exited the office.

* * *

Bruce walked out of his bedroom to find his table covered in papers and Alexandra, a messy bun atop her head, surrounded by files.

"Are you doing our accountant's job now?" he joked; she looked up at him and smiled tiredly.

"Not really, just something about today's Superman scandal reminded me something about the Metropolis incident, just trying to figure things out, how about you? Any progress with the White Portuguese?" she asked, Bruce shook his head and sat next to her pressing a kiss to her bare shoulders.

"I have a lead that I will follow tonight" he murmured against her skin, Alexandra unconsciously fixed the strap of her tank top and Bruce moved it again to press another kiss.

"The bat going out tonight?" she asked.

"No, billionaire Bruce Wayne is going to an underground fight club, my lead will be there tonight" he said, Alexandra turned her face to look at him and smiled.

"So billionaire Bruce Wayne has nothing better to do than to go to underground fighting clubs?" she asked cheekily, Bruce pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Oh you know that he does, but duty calls, besides my better thing to do is not going anywhere tonight" he said with a smirk upon his face, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Deeply offended by being called a thing, note that" she said turning her eyes back to her files, Bruce wrapped his arms around her.

"Not a thing then" he said as he softly bit her shoulder, she shivered.

"Well then, go, shoo, I have stuff to do" she said, Bruce pressed another kiss to her shoulder.

"I'll try to be back soon"

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Alexandra realized that she had forgotten about dinner and everything else. Bruce was not yet back, she stood from the chair and stretched before walking into the kitchen, she was slightly hungry and disappointed that she had yet to find the name of the worker or the injury, she was still counting that Angela was going to find whatever was missing.

When she fell asleep on the sofa, Bruce was not yet home that she knew of. Next morning Alexandra woke up on her bed, Bruce's side of it was still hot but she could hear the shower running, there was a bottle of wine on the bedside table, she stretched and grabbed her phone, it was half past seven, still early and she was not expected at the office until ten at least, she remembered the work she had been doing the night before and wondered if she would ever find the name of the man, maybe everything was predestined to go a certain way, she pushed herself to a sitting position and ran a hand through her hair at the same time that Bruce walked out of the closet, shirtless.

"Morning sleepy head" he said, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Any luck lasts night?" she asked, he hummed an affirmative as he paced around the room.

"How about you? Found what you were looking for?" he asked turning to look at her.

"No, although I got a text from Angela, she found another box, so I might check it when I go to the office" she said, Bruce walked to the bed and sat pulling Alexandra into a hug and pressing a kiss to her hair, he then rested his chin a top her head.

"You'll find it" he said; she chuckled.

"Yeah, I will" she said, although she wasn't sure that she would find it in time, "Any plans for today?"

"Going through the files I got last night" he answered.

"Sounds like a party," she said getting out of his embrace and standing, Bruce gave her a look but she just smiled at him. "I'll go tell Alfred what I want for breakfast, will you join me?"

"Sure, there's this Colombian coffee that Alfred bought that I've been intending to try" he said, her smile turned into a grin.

"Good, any other requests Mr. Wayne?" she asked, Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Not at the moment Mrs. Wayne, but I'll let you know" he answered; she smiled and walked out of the room, stopping by the bathroom on her way out.

During breakfast Alfred handed her the Newspaper, and she read the local news while enjoying a plate of fluffy pancakes drowned in maple syrup. Once Bruce walked into the kitchen he eyed her plate with a look, but decided against commenting on it. Alfred placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of Bruce and a cup full of steaming coffee. Bruce took his coffee black, but Alexandra adored to pour half the contents of the sugar container and whipped cream in hers, inwardly Bruce whined about young people and their weird quirks. Alfred was giving Bruce a knowing look, but Bruce brushed him off.

* * *

Alexandra went to the office that morning and Angela was waiting for her with a stack of papers that she needed to sign, most were about the Metropolis office while others were about several partnerships that they had. There was also the Martha Wayne Trust Fund to get behind, and so Alexandra's day was filled with meetings and papers. Her search for a particular employee; soon forgotten. When she returned home that night Alfred had a dress ready for her and explained that she and Bruce had been invited to Lex Luthor's Party. She got into her dress without much fuzz and walked out of her room, Bruce was already waiting for her when she did so, he offered her his arm and opened the door of the car for her.

"There will be reporters" Bruce told her as he drove, she looked at him confused.

"And?" she asked; Bruce chuckled.

"This is your first outing as Alexandra Wayne, just warning you" he said, she smiled at him.

"If you think that I'm scared by a bunch of reporters let me remind you about my job in my universe, I was more or less a public figure Bruce, I know how to handle cameras" she said, he shrugged.

"Just saying" he said, she rolled her eyes at him but kept on smiling.

* * *

Lex's mansion was pompous, and as Bruce had said reporters were lined at the entrance. They got out of the car, Bruce first, and then he helped her out, keeping his arm around her waist the entire time as they walked in. Bruce had told her about his mission and told her to mingle while he worked, Alfred was giving him instructions through an earpiece. Alexandra was looking around, still in Bruce's protective hold, Lex Luthor had just been called to the stage, Alexandra caught the sight of Diana Prince who was staring at her and Bruce with a frown, Alexandra tilted her head to the side confused.

"I will be back in a moment" murmured Bruce before placing a kiss on her cheek, she nodded at him as he handed her a cup of champagne.

She stood watching as Lex delivered his speech, it was a shitty speech and if people had been really paying attention they would have realized that he was a psychopath.

"Hello" said a voice capturing her attention, she came to face with Diana.

"Hello, Mrs?" Alexandra asked; Diana smiled at her.

"Diana Prince" she said, Alexandra smiled back.

"Alexandra Wayne" she said, an unclear emotion passed through Diana's eyes, but it was gone in a flash.

"You're friends with Mr. Luthor?" she asked, Alexandra shook her head.

"My husband knows him, and he tried to buy shares in the company, but other than that, no and you Miss Prince?"

"Not exactly, I work with antiquities " Diana answered; then looked at Alexandra "Have we met before Mrs. Wayne?"

"Not that I recall Miss Prince, but I guess we will both have to remedy that, surely someone who work with antiquities knows about history and such, maybe we can set up a day to meet and talk about our favorite moments?" Alexandra asked hopeful, she had always been a fan of Wonder Woman.

"Sure Mrs. Wayne, I'll give you a call, now if you excuse me" said Diana leaving quickly, Alexandra wondered how in hell Diana would call her as the other woman didn't have her number, but it was quickly forgotten when she felt a hand on her waist.

"Its me" Bruce said quickly, she relaxed quickly and took a sip of her glass of champagne; Bruce smiled at her.

"Jumpy are we?" he asked, she rolled her eyes at him, "Who was your friend?" he asked, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Her name's Diana Prince, she works antiquities" Alexandra said; Bruce nodded distractedly trying to find Diana in the crowd again, Alexandra noticed "Looking for a friend?" she asked, Bruce gave her a look.

"Am I making you jealous?" he asked, mischief in his voice, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"Me, of her? Who wouldn't be? I mean did you see her, if I wasn't straight I would be going after her like right now" she said with a smirk, Bruce chuckled and subtly tightened his grip on her and pressed a kiss close to her ear.

"You're mine Alexandra" he said causing her to laugh.

"Who's jealous now?" she asked, he didn't answer, but kept his hold.

Soon enough they were approached by Clark Kent, who introduced himself and eyed Alexandra warily as apparently he had heard Bruce possessive comment and was probably pondering if the relationship was healthy. He started asking Bruce questions about the Bat of Gotham, and Bruce was quick to dismiss him and mention Superman and Metropolis, the conversation was truly border lining on hostile.

"Boys! And girl" said Lex walking to where they were "Bruce and Alexandra Wayne meet Clark Kent, Bringing people together! Love it, How are we?" he asked.

"Lex" said Bruce at the same time that Alexandra said "Mr. Luthor"

"Ah, ah, Mrs. Wayne, Mr. Luthor was my father, call me Lex" he said with a smile, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Then I insist that you call me Alexandra, Lex" she said, Bruce pinched her side slightly.

"Good, good" he said then turned to Clark "Hello" he gave Clark a handshake "Wow good grip, you should not pick fights with this person" he said, then looked back at Bruce "Bruce, we finally brought you over to Metropolis, the Missus softening you already?"

"We planned for a night out, your invitation just fitted our agendas" Bruce said offhandedly.

"Well, you're welcome. You should hop the hub more often though, I love to show you my labs. Maybe we could, be partner on something. My R&D is up to all sorts of no good." He said, then his PA came and whispered something to him.

Bruce and Clark exchanged uncomfortable glances and Lex left to meet with the Governor. Bruce walked away, still holding Alexandra, after introducing her quickly to some ladies he left to retrieve the hard drive. She stood uncomfortably talking with the ladies until she excused herself to go to the bathroom; she passed Clark on her way and gave him a little smile before continuing on her way. When she returned to the main floor she spotted Bruce with a troubled look on his face.

"Something's wrong?" she asked when she reached him; he gave her a look.

"Your friend stole my drive" he said, she looked at him confused.

"My what?" she asked, Bruce sighed.

"The woman, Diana, she took my drive and left" he said, Alexandra looked pensive for a moment.

"You'll get it back, you're Bruce fucking Wayne" she said with a smile, Bruce chuckled.

"Ready to go home?" he asked; she nodded.

They got home that night to get lost in themselves, not quite yet a week later Bruce tracked Diana to a art display at a Mansion, Alexandra was down with a cold and told him to have fun, he had smiled at her and had gone out. Alfred had made chicken soup for her and stayed watching a movie with her. Bruce returned not three hours later and declared that he would be in the cave for the time being. Since Alexandra's fever broke that night she didn't have much to say about it.

Next morning she woke up feeling groggy but a little better and told Alfred that she was ready to return to the office. Alfred had tried to make her stay but she quickly turned him down and ate her usual breakfast (pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs) and went to get ready for her job. She went by the cave and kissed Bruce goodbye, he seemed spooked by something and she guessed it was the nightmare; she needed to get in contact with Lois Lane.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Happy New Year you crazy kids!**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

On her way to Wayne Enterprises, she stopped by a shop and covering her face partially with a scarf bought a burner phone. She the quickly made her way to her office and told Angela to disturb her if it was extremely important and otherwise she would be revising her project, Angela nodded and continued working. Alexandra grabbed the burner phone from her purse and sighed, it was still to early to make the call, Alexandra got to her computer private server and wondered if Bruce checked her search history, hoping that he didn't, she began researching, she got Senator Finch's phone and texted her from the burner phone.

'adnc s a hx, dnt go'

Alexandra hoped that Finch heeded her warning, as she couldn't do anything else because she surely didn't want to be in Lex's radar more than she needed to be, and she knew that over the next few days it would blow out, she needed to be as far as possible from it. Before getting home she destroyed the phone and flushed it down the toilet. Once home Alfred informed her that Bruce would be going out that night to retrieve the shipment from the White Portuguese, Alexandra nodded and went straight to the cave.

"Stay safe" she said as Bruce put on his gloves, he looked at her and nodded.

"Alfred told you?" he asked, she nodded, walked up to him and kissed him.

"Don't do anything stupid Bruce" she said, he smirked and kissed her.

"Never" he said and she rolled her eyes.

When he left, Alfred joined her in the cave and they watched and directed Bruce through his ordeal. To say that she almost had a heart attack when Superman appeared and threatened Bruce was cutting it short. Bruce arrived home angered; Alexandra was again reviewing the check boxes until she found was she was looking for.

"Bruce!" she said walking up to him, holding several envelopes in her hand, he looked at her annoyed.

"What?" he asked, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You're pissed, I get it, but don't take that tone with me, it's not my fault Bruce Wayne" she said icily, Bruce stared at her dwelling in her words and deflated visibly.

"What happened?" he asked a little bit softer, she handed him the envelopes.

"I've been recently following the news and the capitol hearing on Superman, turns out this guy, Wallace Keefe lost his ability to walk when the Metropolis incident happened, and there's a hearing for tomorrow at the capitol, he's been returning our checks and hanging out with Luthor lately, he was recently imprisoned for vandalism" she explained.

"Do I need to go to the capitol? Is the helicopter prepared?" he asked walking towards the stairs, Alexandra's eyes widened and she ran to his side.

"NO!" she said, Bruce stopped walking and tensed "No, I think the whole thing is a hoax, Luthor, he doesn't like Superman, you know this, I know this, but Superman doesn't, I've been investigating the Africa thing, and it looks like it was staged too, Bruce, there's something else going on and I'm scared, people could die, Luthor is a psychopath, you heard him at the gala" she explained, visibly distraught, Bruce sighted.

"You don't want me to go to the capitol tomorrow, what else can I do?" he asked softly pulling Alexandra into his arms, she felt powerless, people would die and she wouldn't be able to stop Luthor.

"I don't know" she murmured, there was no way that she would let Bruce go near the capitol, "Come with me to the office tomorrow, Greg and Grace would like to see you, we can watch the hearing, see how it turns out" she offered softly.

"We could go to Washington, be there" he said, she looked up at him.

"It's not safe, I have this feeling, people will die tomorrow and I want you and I to be as far as possible" she said, Bruce looked at her, and nodded, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Shouldn't I be there is there's something dangerous?" he asked eyes firmly locked on her, she shook her head softly.

"No, because you're Bruce Wayne, Billionaire Philanthropist, the Bat doesn't really goes out of Gotham city, so no, your place is next to me doing damage control when it happens, at least for now, then we need a way to lock Luthor in the looney bin and I can't do it without you" she said firmly, Bruce nodded and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Fine, anything that we can do in the meantime?" he asked; she nodded.

"Find whoever didn't notify us of this, its been over two years of the Metropolis Incident, and no one told you or me about the returning's, I want that person fired" she said, Bruce nodded and kissed her again.

* * *

Next morning Bruce drove them to the main offices of Wayne Enterprises, they set camp in their largest meeting room, Greg, Grace and Angela were there with their computers trying to find why no one was notified of the returning's, the TV was on, the hearing in its full glory. An intern walked in and gave Alexandra another returned check, she opened it and handed it to Bruce, who's anger spiked.

"Jesus" he muttered under his breath as he saw the message, Alexandra gave him a worried look; Bruce looked at Greg.

"Why didn't anyone inform me or Alexandra of this?" Bruce asked; Greg seemed to flinch.

"Well get to the bottom of this Mr. Wayne" he said going hurriedly out of the meeting room, Bruce ran a hand through his face and looked at Alexandra.

"If you hadn't been looking through what happened at Wayne Finances we wouldn't have known about this" he said, she nodded.

"I was taking over, I needed to make sure that everything was in place" she said, Bruce sighed, she grabbed his hand and smiled at him "We'll get through whatever this is" she said, and Bruce found himself looking at her a-little-to-young face which was full of hope, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at her.

"We will" he said.

They returned their attention to the TV, Superman had just arrived to the hearing, the woman, Soledad, was talking about Superman and what had happened at Nairobi, Alexandra watched as Superman walked into the hearing room and Senator Finch started talking, only to stop suddenly, Alexandra's grip on Bruce's hand tightened as the bomb went off, her other hand covering her mouth in fear. Bruce looked apprehensive, but put his feelings aside to look at Alexandra who was staring at the TV with a blank look on her face, he quickly dismissed Grace and Angela and tried to get Alexandra's attention.

"Alexandra!" he said shaking her lightly "Alexandra, Alex come on" he said but she seemed to be in a trance, he grabbed her face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together "Alexandra" he said firmer and her eyes refocused as she went back to herself "Alexandra" he said softly, his eyes finding hers.

"It's my fault" she whispered, and he frowned but pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on top of her head.

"No its not, you couldn't have known that he was going to put a bomb" Bruce said, Alexandra trembled in his hands.

"But I knew that something was wrong, I could have done something, people died Bruce, if I hadn't been caught up in some sort of twisted fantasy I could have found Wallace earlier, I could have done something" she said in between sobs.

"Hey, hey" Bruce said forcing her to look at him "You did your best, sometimes we can't save everyone, sometimes we're late and we learn from those mistakes, you were living your life, never feel guilty for living, Alexandra, never" he said, Alexandra took a deep breath and nodded at his words, he wiped her tears away "We now need to stop Luthor, I need to go an retrieve the kryptonite he got, then we will sit and plan, but now I'll take you home and you will take a nap, tomorrow you can come in and do damage control"

Alexandra could only nod and Bruce called both Grace and Angela and told them that they would be leaving for the day, he also ordered them to start looking into Wallace's case and everything similar. The drive home was silent, Alexandra was still looking pale and shivering slightly, Alfred awaited for them in the porch with a tray and two mugs, Bruce handed one of the mugs to Alexandra who with little protest started drinking.

After leaving her napping Bruce went to the cave, Alfred already had his suit waiting for him and a worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" asked Alfred, Bruce sighed.

"She blames herself for not finding the irregularity earlier, went into shock as the capitol exploded" Bruce explained as he got into the suit.

"Clearly it isn't her fault, perhaps she thinks that you will take her away from the job, she's clearly attached to it" Alfred offered, Bruce frowned.

"Why would I? Her work is satisfactory, everything is on time and she's very good with the department heads regardless of that first month" Bruce said, Alfred shrugged.

"Maybe she thinks that the error was hers, perhaps her previous job didn't really made space for mistakes or overseeing's"

"Perhaps" Bruce said as he got into the tumbler "Check on her in an hour, and if you can talk her out of the guilt I'd be great"

* * *

Alexandra stared at the lake from her spot on her and Bruce's bed. She could have done something, she should've told Bruce everything regarding Superman, Luthor, and Diana. Why hadn't she? Continuity, things needed to happen, a stronger enemy was on its way, the heroes needed to come together and Doomsday was the way. Sacrificing superman was the engine, the reason of it all, he would be back, he had to, but he needed to die first. Alexandra played with the ring on her finger, she had married Bruce Wayne, sometimes it was still hard to believe that she had gotten married, and to a visibly older man, not that she cared about Bruce's age, but still, she had gotten married to a man that had once lost it all, what if she died while doing something stupid? She would not stay on the sidelines while the world went to shit; she had always taken action.

"Miss Alexandra, I have served lunch and Master Wayne left explicit orders" Alfred said from the doorway, Alexandra looked at Alfred and smiled at him, a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I'm coming" she said and moved the comforter away, her dress shirt was rumpled, as was her skirt, she sighed and changed into a comfortable dress before going to the kitchen, Alfred was already eating and she sat next to him and silently dug in.

When Bruce returned she was watching Finding Nemo with a bottle of wine next to her. The next week was passed in the same fashion, she worked from her office at home refusing to go out, Bruce and Alfred were concerned, but Bruce had other things to worry about, namely fighting superman, so he began his rigorous training while Alfred watched and Alexandra kept living in a halfway state.

The night before the fight he approached her, she was sitting on the couch again another animated movie playing, another half empty bottle of wine next to her.

"I want my wife back" Bruce said as he sat next to her, she looked at him for a moment and returned her attention to the TV. "I'm taking on Superman tomorrow, thought you should know, and Alfred and I went by the old manor today"

"Stay safe" she murmured, and Bruce raised an eyebrow "I'm to young to be a widow"

"That's your only concern?" Bruce asked, she gave him a look.

"Not really" she said after a while "But nothing I can say will stop you so, there's that, on the other hand, I've missed my husband too" she said, Bruce turned off the TV.

"Then what are we doing? Because you know that I'm not good at this, I mean look at the age that I got married" he said, her attention was fully on him now.

"We're probably being the biggest pair of idiots in Gotham" she said, a smile on her face, Bruce frowned.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, she chuckled.

"It takes more than a bottle of wine to get me drunk Mister Wayne" she said, smile still on her face.

"I'm going to kiss you Mrs. Wayne" he announced, she raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop him, so Bruce pulled her close and kissed her.

She kissed back, and soon enough they were stumbling into their room, clothes discarded on the way, her legs around Bruce's waist as he did her best to leave his mark on her. That night he fucked her into the mattress, with the stamina of a twenty-year-old, not that she was complaining if her moans were anything to go by. Next morning they stayed in bed until midday when Alfred walked in with a tray of food ignoring the discarded clothes around the room or the intimate moment that had been taking place. Alfred was still hoping for another generations of Waynes after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandra and Bruce ate quietly and minding the bed, as they knew that Alfred would kill them if they spilled anything. After lunch they both walked into the shower for round five and returned to bed for rounds six and seven. Bruce pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading to the cave when the afternoon fell. Alexandra sighed and stretched, feeling all kinds of sore and briefly wondered if she could convince Bruce to keep training like that. She decided to take a quick shower, braid her hair and dress herself in dark stretchy jeans a long sleeved black t-shirt, a jacket and combat boots.

She got out of her room and called Angela sneaking out of the house as Alfred would be probably helping Bruce, she drove her car to Wayne enterprises were Angela was waiting for her, a non descript chopper ready.

"Miss Wayne, what is going on?" asked Angela, Alexandra smiled at her.

"A friend needs me," she said, before getting into the chopper "Take me to the Daily Planet, now" she told the pilot who nodded.

Ten minutes later the chopper landed on top of the Daily Planet where she found Lois Lane talking to Perry and requesting a chopper.

"I might be able to help you with that" she said with a smile, Lois looked at her confused.

"And you are?" asked Lois, Alexandra supposed that at the moment she didn't really look like Alexandra Wayne, just a regular young woman.

"A friend with a chopper, now lets go" she said, grabbing Lois by her sleeve and dragging her away, while Perry watched.

They both ran to the chopper and once securely inside Alexandra handed Lois a pair of headphones.

"To Gotham" she told the pilot, before opening a private line for her and Lois "Alexandra Wayne at your services, miss Lane, I'm kind of hurt that you forgot about me"

"Wayne? But how did you knew?" asked Lois, Alexandra smiled at her.

"Call it a woman's intuition, besides have to stop my husband for making a mistake and accidentally killing your boyfriend, what can you tell me about him?" Alexandra asked, Lois hesitated "Look Lois, I get you, I do, but right now Bruce thinks he's doing the right thing and I need a good argument to get him to stop and listen"

"Luthor has Clark's mother Martha, and will kill her if Clark doesn't kill the bat" Lois explained, Alexandra nodded, and pointed the pilot to an abandoned building in the distance, the pilot seemed reluctant to let Alexandra alone in the building with Lois but she dismissed him quickly, it was still raining when they arrived.

"Well come on Lois, hurry up" Alexandra said as they ran inside.

Bruce was asking Clark about the name, and Lois ran faster screaming Clark's name.

"Bruce stop" said Alexandra going to stand next to Lois, Bruce looked at Alexandra surprised "Luthor kidnapped his mother Martha, her life for yours, he needs your help, Luthor's plan is to destroy you two" she explained, Bruce looked at Clark and angrily threw the spear way.

"And you couldn't tell me that over a phone call?" Bruce asked annoyed, Alexandra frowned.

"You were too busy trying to kill Superman, so I ruled out phone calls, there's also a ship, where Luthor has some sort of monster, you might want to check that" she said crossing her arms, Bruce sighed.

He turned to Clark who was now standing and told him that he would save Clark's mother promising that Martha wouldn't die, he then looked at Alexandra who was doing her best to look as innocently as possible.

"And you and I will have a conversation when this is over" he said, she smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"For luck?" she asked, Bruce huffed but pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Stay safe" he said before leaving, Alexandra looked at Lois and Clark who were looking at her confused.

"What?" Alexandra asked, Clark shook his head and kissed Lois before leaving, Lois looked at Alexandra and the spear "Give it here"

"What, no way, this thing" Lois started saying, but Alexandra cut her off.

"Might be the only weapon that we have to kill whatever Luthor was cooking up" Alexandra said holding the spear in her hand.

"What do we do now?" asked Lois, Alexandra sighed.

"Well since you and I are both mortals with non-durable bodies or armors, I'd say we both find a safe place that wont fall on us" Alexandra said, Lois couldn't really argue logic so she and Alexandra walked around the building, Lois tripping every now and then over her heels.

"What its going on?" Lois asked, Alexandra pulled out her phone to get a feed.

"Well it seems like there's a monster atop LexCorp, and Superman seems to be fighting it" Alexandra informed, Lois looked worried "And looks like we're stranded here for the time being, what a time to be alive"

"You're the one who came" said Lois, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your boyfriend was the one in danger, and by the looks of it, still is and I currently hold the only weapon that might kill the thing, so I think I've done good" Alexandra pointed out, Lois sighed.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked after a while, Alexandra shrugged.

"He's Superman, ain't he? Have a little hope" Alexandra said, she got another alert, America had fired a missile as Clark took the thing to space.

Alexandra and Lois made it outside of the building just in time to see the as the sky lit up. Alexandra held her breath and watched silently as the thing fell back. She grabbed her phone again and dialed.

"Bruce?" she asked.

"Alexandra now might be a good time to tell me you got the hell out of the abandoned factory" he said, she bit her lip before answering.

"Well…thing is that I quickly did the math about that thing you're fighting, its Kriptonian, right? Well I have your pretty spear right here with me, anyone up for the pick up?" she asked and Bruce groaned.

"Alexandra you need to get the hell out of there, now and leave the spear somewhere I can find it," he ordered, Alexandra looked at Lois and sighed.

"No can do love, Miss Lane is here with me, we have no vehicle and no possible way out, we will keep ourselves safe, come pick up your spear, love you" she said ending the call before Bruce could object.

"What now?" asked Lois, Alexandra grimaced.

"You and I need to find somewhere safe, Bruce might need to bring that thing over here and I like to count myself as a living person and I bet you do too, so come, your Super boyfriend will find us" she said tugging on Lois and walking back inside.

They ran back inside Alexandra finding the small pool of water, she looked at Lois and then at the ceiling that was crumbling.

"Lois, this thing, once Bruce brings it here might level the whole place down, we need to get somewhere safe, obviously there's no where safe here, if we jump here the ceiling will fall on us and we'll drown trapped underneath, if we don't jump the ceiling will still fall on us, if we go outside we're dead, any options regarding our continued existence?" Alexandra asked nervously and regretting getting out of her house

"We jump, either way" said Lois, Alexandra nodded and grabbed her belt looping the spear into it; she smiled at Lois.

"Insurance" she said, Lois nodded, the ground started shaking and Alexandra knew that Bruce had arrived and the thing too.

"At the count of three?" asked Lois eyeing the water, Alexandra gave her a shaky smile.

"Sure, why not, have you had one of those days in which you wondered why the hell you got out of bed?" Alexandra asked, Lois laughed nervously.

"Yeah" she said, the ground shook again "Ready?" she asked, and Alexandra offered her a hand, Lois took it.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" they said at the same time and jumped just as the whole thing blew up, it was a small dive, the piece of ceiling fell on it, held by the floor above them, Alexandra and Lois both tried to push the thing away to little avail, they were growing desperate and neither had much experience in holding their breaths for long periods of time. They started hitting the piece of ceiling above them, Alexandra trying to push it away, surprisingly she managed to move it a little so her head could come out, she took a breath and went down and pushed Lois up, once the other woman had taken a breath too they started pushing together creating a small breach until something or rather someone stronger than both of them removed the piece of ceiling completely.

"About time" Alexandra complained as she climbed out and stood several steps away from Clark, as the spear was still attached to her belt.

Lois and Clark seemed to ignore her and were staring at each other, Alexandra sighed and crossed her arms trying to keep herself from shivering.

"Yo' lover kids, there's a giant monster that needs killing" she said after a few minutes, Clark looked at her and the spear, then at Lois.

They exchanged a quiet conversation before he accepted the spear from Alexandra.

"Thank you" he said, she shrugged.

"Mind its pointy arm Supes, try coming from behind, don't be a self sacrificing idiot, kay?" she asked, Clark gave her a small smile and turned to Lois again, kissing her.

Alexandra watched as Clark Kent ignored her warning, she watched as Clark managed to kill the thing at a horrible price, she looked at Lois who was still sitting on the wet floor and sighed.

"Come on" she said helping Lois up.

They both made their way haphazardly through the debris, Diana was the first to spot them, Bruce was wrapping Clark's body in the red cape, Alexandra stopped midway watching as Lois ran to Diana's side, looking worse for fear.


End file.
